Dragones de Agua
by Nakokun
Summary: Continuación de Hijo del Agua. Danny ve, o cree ver, a los fantasmas de su familia. Drarko falta a la escuela y el verdadero Elijah aparece. Y Danny descubre que hay muchos secretos sobre Elijah y Drarko por descubrir.
1. Una ausencia y dos regresos

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

1: Una ausencia y dos regresos

.-.

Frío.

Nunca era una buena señal.

Drarko se quedó en su cama, mirando el techo, hasta que pudo volver a moverse. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, por más que apenas empezara el invierno y estuviera bien abrigado. Todavía recordaba lo que había soñado, pero no tenía la energía necesaria para anotarlo. Y cuando su cuerpo volvió a la temperatura normal para un ser humano, ya se había olvidado de casi todo.

Y también era tarde para ir a la escuela.

"Lo siento Danny, pero hoy no voy a ir" se dijo mentalmente.

Se frotó los brazos y las piernas antes de levantarse para ir a darse un baño caliente. Hoy iba a ser uno de ésos días.

.-.

-¿Y Drarko?- preguntó Danny a su compañero de banco cuando vio que el gótico no aparecía.

-No vino- dijo el otro, bastante sorprendido también –Y no sé por qué, si nunca falta... –

-Ah-

Danny sabía que no iba a poder saber más preguntándole a su compañero, porque él mismo era el que más hablaba con Drarko. Se puso a pensar qué podría haberle pasado, pero si la ausencia del gótico fue una sorpresa, más lo fue el ver a quien entró a la clase.

-Vaya, señorito Taylor. Me sorprende verlo a esta hora- dijo el profesor, Y Danny pensó que podía ser un error auditivo. Pero cuando vio a Elijah entrar y sentarse en el lugar que antes había ocupado Elijah-Dan, casi se cae del asiento. Agradeció que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-

-Estaba de viaje, parece- le dijo su compañero de banco.

-¿Y quién estaba en su lugar todo este tiempo?-

-No lo sé. ¿Algún fantasma familiar?-

-Hablo en serio-

-No tengo idea-

Danny bufó.

"Gusto en conocerte a ti también" escuchó dentro de su cabeza, y no necesitó darse vuelta para saber que Elijah lo miraba.

.-.

Y como si no hubiera tenido suficientes sorpresas, ésa noche Danny tuvo la mayor de todas.

Se había levantado a las dos de la mañana, después de tener una pesadilla. Recordaba el día en que Dan casi asesina a sus seres queridos, peor ésta vez Clockwork no acudía en su ayuda. Pudo ver con lujo de detalles cómo los restos de todo lo que había sido alcanzado por la explosión estaba quemado y deshecho, y entonces se despertó, agitado y transpirando frío.

Decidió darse una ducha, pero aún después de salir de su baño privado sabía que no iba a poder dormir. El sueño aún vívido y los sucesos en la escuela eran demasiado, así que decidió ir a la cocina a tomar algo. La leche tibia, decían, relajaba y ayudaba a dormir.

Si bien ya hacía medio año que vivía con Vlad, a veces le costaba orientarse en la casa-castillo, y demoró bastante en encontrar la cocina. Se sorprendió cuando vio la luz prendida, y se estaba preguntando si Vlad estaría ahí o si había sido un olvido cuando echó una mirada adentro.

Ahora sí se cayó de la impresión.

Había una mujer delgada de espaldas a la puerta, que parecía estar preparando algo. Una mujer más alta que él, con un traje conocido y el pelo corto y naranja. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar cómo Danny se caía sentado, porque sus piernas no lo sostuvieron, y pudo ver un par de ojos violetas que pensó que no iba a volver a ver nunca más.

-¿Sucede algo, Danny?- preguntó Maddie Fentom, al ver a Danny en la puerta.

-¿...mamá?- preguntó el chico, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Pasa algo, hijo?- preguntó Maddie, caminando hacia él y agachándose para estar a su altura –preparé leche y galletitas, pensé que te apetecerían porque oí el ruido de la ducha y... –

-¿Eres real?- Danny estaba al borde del ataque de nervios y no podía parar de temblar, agarrado al marco de la puerta.

-¿Y por que debería no serlo?- preguntó, levantando una ceja -¿Te sientes bien?- intentó ponerle la mano en la frente, pero el chico se apartó -¡Danny!-

-No-puede-ser-

-¿Qué no puede ser, querido?-

-¡Danny!-

El aludido giró la cabeza para ver a Vlad, en pijama y bata, quien caminaba hacia él, preocupado. Cuando volvió a mirar a la cocina, allí no había nadie.

-¿Qué te sucede, Danny?- preguntó el adulto, agachándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, al ver cómo el chico se agarraba la cara con las manos.

-Vi a alguien en... la cocina- dijo, despacio.

-¿A quién viste?- preguntó Vlad, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-A un... fantasma... creo-

Danny empezó a temblar, y Vlad lo abrazó, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Sabes que ningún fantasma te hará daño aquí, Danny-

-Lo sé pero... - trató de calmarse antes de seguir y miró a Vlad –Parecía... Era... ella-

-¿Ella? ¿Sam Manson?-

-No, ella no. Vi a mi madre-

Silncio.

-Y sé que no es posible, pero parecía viva y la vi preparándome algo en la mesada, y cuando volteó me habló y tenía sus mismo aspecto y su misma voz y no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar y no entendía ni entiendo lo que pasó- lo dijo todo muy rápido, como tratando de sacárselo de encima lo más rápido posible.

Y Vlad estaba algo inquieto. Si sólo había sido una ilusión, no debería haber un plato con galletitas y un vaso de leche caliente sobre la mesada. Y si había sido real, tenían muchas cosas más que preguntarse. Su sistema de seguridad (ésta vez sí, uno reforzado) no mostraba actividad fantasmal dentro de la casa.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, Danny. Mañana investigaremos sobre esto-

.-.

.-.

La verdad, extrañaba a "Hijo del Agua" y aún tenía muchas cosas que contar, así que decidí continuarlo. Os había dicho que tenía planeados hacer un fanfic yaoi (que aún no termino de idear) y uno no yaoi, que es el que están leyendo. Espero que este fanfic os guste, porque van a aparecer más sorpresas: van a revelarse más cosas acerca de Drarko y vamos a conocer al verdadero Elijah (que, como ven, sí existía en la realidad)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Phantom

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

2: Phantom

.-.

Danny intentó decirse a sí mismo que en las cámaras de vigilancia no aparecería nadie más que él, temblando ante algo que no estaba ahí. Pero lo que sí estaba ahí eran los objetos moviéndose por sí solos, para dejar listos un plato con galletitas y un vaso de leche sobre la mesada. Se podía ver algo similar a una figura humana moviéndose, y Danny se quedó mudo mientras miraban los videos.

Había algo.

Quizás no lo que él creyó ver pero había algo. Ya había aceptado su nueva vida, y lo que más le había costado era aceptar que no volvería nunca más a su vida anterior. Pero ahora aparecía... lo que fuera que había aparecido, y con menos de un minuto de aparición ya volvía a poner su mundo de cabeza

Y sabía que a Vlad le afectaba, aunque no lo demostrara.

.-.

-Me ausento un día y ya faltas a la escuela... – le dijo Drarko a la mañana siguiente, al encontrar a Danny en otro mundo -¿Qué te pasó?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto-

-Tuve que quedarme en casa por algunos detalles con mi temperatura corporal-

-¿Podrías ser más claro?-

-Primero decíme qué te pasó-

-Vi... o creí haber visto... a mi madre-

-¿En dónde?-

-En la cocina de mi... casa-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Ella me habló y yo no me podía mover del piso, hasta que llegó Vlad y entonces ella había desaparecido-

-¿Y qué pasó después?-

-Revisamos las cámaras y al parecer sí había algo ahí, pero no sabemos exactamente qué-

-¿Y qué piensas que fue?-

-No sé bien qué pensar... A veces extraño a mi familia y a mis amigos de antes, pero otras veces me siento bien con la vida que tengo ahora. Tengo cosas buenas y malas que antes no tenía, y aprendí muchas cosas pero... – suspiró –fue duro. Apenas pasaron seis meses desde la explosión y han pasado tantas cosas... -

-Y lo superaste- dijo el gótico, poniéndole una mano enguantada en el hombro –Y te hiciste más fuerte y conociste gente nueva. Y hablando de eso, vino el verdadero Elijah Taylor. Parece que tuvo algunos problemas y por eso no pudo venir los meses anteriores-

-Y ya intercambiamos algunas palabras. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al verlo entrar, y parece que lo tomó a mal. Después sucedió lo que te dije y ahora no sé bien si acercarme a él o no-

-Mejor será que le digas algo. La verdad es que tener su vista en tu nuca no te va a ser agradable. Además, mientras más seamos, mejor- dijo, sonriendo.

-A veces tengo la sensación que me querés decir otra cosa que no termino de captar, Drarko-

-Hay tantos mundos como seres capaces de interpretarlo Daniel- dijo Drarko, teatral –Y recuerda que cada vez que te saludo, te saluda el mí que existe en tu mente (1)-

.-.

-Buenos días- dijo Danny, apenas encontró a Elijah, en el patio.

El otro lo miró, sin sorprenderse.

-Te quería pedir disculpas por lo de ayer. Es que antes vino otra... persona que se hizo pasar por vos y... lastimó a mucha gente, por eso me sorprendí al verte. Creí que Elijah Taylor sólo era una imagen de... ésa persona malvada-

"Ya me suponía algo así" le respondió Elijah.

-Y tenía ésa misma habilidad tuya. Y yo quisiera conocer al verdadero Elijah, si me lo permites- dijo Danny, extendiéndole la mano.

El otro la miró por unos segundos y luego la aceptó.

.-.

-No es ningún fantasma que conozcamos, Danny- respondió Vlad ante la pregunta de su hijo –Y tampoco parece ser un mitad-fantasma-

-¿Magia?- arriesgó Danny.

-Quizás, pero no como la de Desireé. Tiene otro... "sabor" aunque no es esa la palabra-

-¿Y por qué lo harían?-

-Quizás es para desestabilizarnos. Para que no nos concentremos y seamos un blanco fácil... –

-Pero Dan ya no existe como tal. ¿Tienes algún enemigo poderoso?-

-Tengo bastantes enemigos, Danny, pero ninguno con éstos poderes-

-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Drarko? Él sabe de éstas cosas y nos demostró que es muy capaz-

-Creo que mejor deberíamos seguir investigando. Pero si no llegamos a nada, le pediremos ayuda-

-Me parece bien-

-¿Le mencionaste algo de esto?-

-Sí... aunque no ahondamos en el asunto y pasamos a otro tema-

-Intenta no mencionarlo de nuevo-

.-.

Lo que Danny había esperado con más ansias en todo el año escolar eran las clases especiales. Ésas en que debería entrenar para mejorar su "potencial único", lo que para él significaba entrenar con sus poderes de fantasma, con otros equipos y técnicas de las que usaba con Vlad. Se memorizó el contrato de confidencialidad antes de decidir cualquier cosa, y si bien en principio podía entrenar solo, le avisaron que tendría un compañero con habilidades similares a las suyas. Primero pensó en Drarko, pero el instructor le dijo que no.

-¿Es por azar?- preguntó Danny.

-No. Se observa a los alumnos y se determina qué poderes son similares, para poder entrenar en parejas ó en grupo. Y tus habilidades concordaban con dos alumnos: Drarko Moon y Elijah Taylor-

-¿Y por qué no con Drarko?-

-Él pidió explícitamente no entrenar contigo-

Danny se quedó mudo.

-Será mejor que te prepares. Elijah tiene un traje especial y en cualquier momento sale de los vestidores. Te sugiero que cambies ahora porque el entrenamiento empezará en cualquier momento-

-Eh, sí- dijo el chico, aún sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

Poco después apareció Elijah, y Danny se sorprendió al verlo. No tenía una idea clara de qué clase de traje iba a usar el otro, y nunca se hubiera esperado lo que vio.

Elijah tenía un traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, excepto los brazos y la cabeza. Tenía un cuello blanco en forma de triángulo que se extendía hasta llegar a una letra P, en medio de su pecho, con un diseño similar al símbolo de Danny Phantom. Usaba un cinturón que parecía de metal con la misma P como hebilla. Tenía una cadena a un lado de la cintura con otra letra P, y las botas blancas estaban aseguradas con hebillas negras en los bordes. Llevaba un par de guantes blancos, dos correas blancas en cada antebrazo y dos negras en el cuello.

A Danny le pareció una versión algo diferente de su traje, y no podía cerrar la boca. Elijah también lo miró, confundido, y luego hizo algo inesperado: primero sonrió y después empezó a reírse, tapándose la boca con una mano.

"Y yo que pensaba que esto nunca iba a suceder, señorito Danny Phantom" dijo Elijah, sonriendo.

-Debo decir que también es muy inesperado para mí-

"¿Qué le parece si probamos nuestras habilidades?" le preguntó el otro, poniéndose en una posición defensiva.

-Me parece bien, señorito... ¿Cómo debo llamarte?- preguntó Danny, preparándose para el entrenamiento,

"Phantom"

.-.

.-.

Sufro del mismo problema que con "Hijo del Agua": no se me ocurre un título y ya voy por el segundo capítulo. Quizás se me ocurra al cuarto o quinto (y al final se me ocurrió a mitad del tercero) y entonces lo voy a publicar (y escribí este y el anterior capítulo el mismo día, el primero de Enero del 2007, así que empecé bien el año) Y es peor todavía: ¡ni siquiera se me ocurre qué título ponerle a cada capítulo! (aunque cuando terminé este se me ocurrieron)

El traje de Elijah se me ocurrió viendo una imagen de Feri-san en deviantart. De hecho, fue en ésa misma imagen en la que me basé para idear a Elijah (el título del fanart es DP Reloaded) Y me pareció buena idea poner a Elijah como un seguidor de Danny Phantom. Y como tiene bien desarrollada su musculatura, se ve muuuuuy sexy en su traje de Phantom.

**Gamy Gasny**: estoy feliz haciendo NADA porque aprobé una materia importante y ahora me van a enseñar a manejar (a los 20 años) A mí también me gusta éste fanfic y el anterior, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chica93**: OO wow, cuánto halago… Intentaré estar a la altura de tus expectativas. Fanfic yaoi es, básicamente, un fanfic en donde hay relaciones sexuales explícitas entre dos varones. Chísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu apoyo.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: ay querida, sos todo un tema vos… Sobre "Su sombra" os digo dos cosas: la ley de libertad de expresión me ampara, y hay un fanart en deviantart de Bradsgurl (creo) que dice: "¿Estilo anime? ¿Oficial? ¿Personajes originales? ¿Yaoi? ¡Qué importa! ¡Igual sigues siendo un fan de Danny Phantom!" Si no te gusta, NO LEAS. Quizás DP no sea una serie tan atractiva para el yaoi ó slash, pero soy un ser humano con la libertad de expresar lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no interfiera en los derechos de otra persona. No te obligo a leer, así que no tienes por qué reclamarme lo que escribo. Y por cierto, ¿quién dijo que no desarrollo mi talento? Ya fui reconocida en un concurso de cuentos y era una de las mejores en clase cuando estaba en secundaria. Y que no aceptes que la homosexualidad existe no significa que los fics yaoi/slash vayan a desaparecer.

**Al comentario de ESTE fanfic**: puedo escribir en el estilo que quiera, pero que lo haga bien es otra cosa. Extrañaba "Hijo del Agua" y por eso hice esta continuación. Espero más críticas constructivas de ud. Gracias por su apoyo.

**Mizu-tatsu**: gracias, espero que este capítulo igualmente sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Danyeda**: para estas cosas tenés una puntería bárbara, por lo visto. Eso de escenas "casi yaoi" son así: "casi" shounen ai (es decir, romance SIN escenas de sexo explícito, y no van a aparecer escenas yaoi en este fanfic) No creo que haya chicas en éste fanfic, y me alegra saber que Drarko te cayó bien. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: Me alegra saber que he deleitado su vista con estas historias. Gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Sí, Drarko conoce Evangelion: se leyó todos los Mangas, se vio todas la películas y la serie entera.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Elijah, Drarko y Jazz

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

3: Elijah, Drarko y Jazz

.-.

Danny pensó que Elijah tendría poderes similares a los suyos, o a los de Drarko, pero se equivocó. Elijah tenía un gran poder psíquico, y sabía cómo usarlo. La ventaja que tenía sobre Danny Phantom era que sus ataques no se veían, y sabía bastante sobre las habilidades de su compañero de entrenamiento. En ese primer encuentro, Danny descubrió lo fuerte que era Elijah, y al finalizar la clase, ambos estaban espirando agitados, transpirando y complacidos (1) de haberse medido.

-Vaya, eres muy bueno utilizando tus habilidades- le dijo Danny a Elijah, cuando iban a ducharse.

"Para mí ha sido un gran honor y un gran placer el haber entrenado contigo" le dijo el bicolor, sacándose la parte superior de su traje "¿Es de dos piezas?"

-¿Mi traje?-

"Sí"

-Creo que sí, aunque nunca intenté sacármelo mientras estaba transformado-

"¿De qué está hecho?"

-No lo sé, pero es ligero y cambia según mi estado físico. Se vuelve invisible conmigo, y lo mismo con la intangibilidad y cuando tengo "cola de fantasma"-

"Si me disculpas, me voy a dar una ducha. Y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo" dijo, observando el cuerpo transpirado de Danny (2) antes de entrar a un vestidor, llevando una toalla, para terminar de desvestirse.

Danny volvió a su forma humana y se sacó la ropa. La dejó en una bolsa con su nombre y la puso en un cajón. Según tenía entendido, lavaban la ropa en la escuela y a la salida se la daban limpia. Hizo lo mismo que Elijah y después sacó una muda de ropa de su bolso. La puso sobre un banco y entró a ducharse.

Cuando salió, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, el otro ya estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y un polar verde. Danny tomó su ropa y se fue a vestir a uno de los vestidores. Se sentía bien el saber que Elijah tenía ésa afinidad con él, y la conexión había sido casi inmediata.

"Nunca esperé encontrarte, y fue una agradable sorpresa el verte"

-Y para mí también. ¿Cómo hiciste tu traje?- le preguntó, del otro lado del vestidor.

"Soy muy bueno cosiendo. Y un amigo me da aguja e hilo especiales, además de algunas otras cosas. Cada una de las letras P de mi traje es más que un simple adorno, y traté de no ser una imitación sino una referencia. Lo hice yo, a mano, con una tela especial que inventé"

-Ah, caray- dijo Danny saliendo del vestidor, ya listo para ir a clases –Tenés muchas habilidades interesantes-

"Y tengo otras más interesantes aún, si te interesan" (3)

-Creo que será en otra ocasión. Nos queda poco tiempo para la siguiente clase-

.-.

Cuando vio a Drarko, no le preguntó sobre la razón de su alejamiento. Quizás era para entrenar con alguien nuevo, o para ejercitare otro aspecto de sus habilidades. Como fuera, sabía que no era de mala fe y hablaron de todo. Y fue entonces cuando Danny recordó algo.

-Drarko, no me diste más detalles acerca de tu incidente con tu temperatura corporal-

-Oh, eso... – hizo una pausa –es algo que me pasa a veces-

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?-

-Es... un proceso progresivo de mis habilidades de Acuoso. Significa que pasaré a otra etapa, con nuevos poderes, nuevas características, nuevas habilidades y otras responsabilidades-

-¿Y por eso faltaste?-

-Estaba un poco... frío para venir a Luna Escarlata. Y mi presencia, en ése estado, habría alterado muchas cosas y podría haber causado un alboroto. Así que esperé a que pasara y ya era tarde y decidí que iba a ir a la escuela al día siguiente-

Danny lo miraba.

-Es lo que te puedo decir ahora- dijo el gótico.

- (4) Me preocupa tu bienestar y tu salud-

-Si te necesito, ¿vendrás a mi lado?-

-Cuando quieras (4)-

.-.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, Vlad no estaba. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas impostergables en su trabajo, al parecer, así que Danny estuvo solo hasta la hora de la cena. Su padre llegó cansado, pero el ver a su hijo lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente y no lo soltó por un rato.

Danny sabía lo que pasaba, y también quería sentirse miembro de una familia. La que tenía ahora, no la que había perdido, por más que doliera.

-¿Danny? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Ambos abrieron los ojos. El chico reconocía ésa voz, pero no la había escuchado en más de medio año.

-Oh, no, otra vez- dijo, al ver a Jazz Fentom dentro de la casa, mirándolos con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué intentan lograr?- fue la pregunta de Vlad.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Danny?- la chica tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde estuviste todos éstos meses?- se animó a preguntar Danny.

-¿De qué hablas? Hace un par de días fue la feria escolar y nos preocupa el no verte en casa- dijo la chica.

-¿Y por qué mamá estaba en la cocina de ésta casa?-

-Mamá estaba en la cocina de _nuestra_ casa, Danny. La casa Fentom. ¿Y qué hace Vlad aquí?-

-Creo que estás un poco atrasada... – Danny trataba por todos los medios de mantener la calma. Se acordaba de todo lo que sabían. Era real, por más que no estuvieran seguros que fuera ella en realidad. Algo que usaba magia y que conocía las relaciones entre Vlad, Danny y el resto de la familia Fentom.

-Danny, vámonos. Mamá, papá, Sam y Tucker están esperando y ya nos estabas preocupando-

Danny hizo un esfuerzo para no caerse.

-Señorita, usted y todos los que ha nombrado murieron hace medio año en la explosión de la feria escolar. Fue causada por un escape de gas en la cocina, y las explosiones en cadena llegaron hasta el gimnasio. Quizás aún no lo haya asimilado, pero así fue. Ahora dejen a Daniel y a mí en paz-

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Jazz estaba furiosa y trató de agarrar el brazo de su hermano -¡Vámonos Danny!-

-No- y le costó mantener la voz firme.

-¿Acaso percibes algún fantasma cerca?-

Danny lo pensó. Cuando había visto a su madre, sintió una sensación extraña, pero no había aparecido el aliento fantasmal. Y ahora tampoco.

-Quizás... no eres un fantasma del todo- dijo al fin.

-Eso es ridículo. Vámonos Danny-

-Esto no va a ningún lado- Vlad fue hacia ella y la encaró –Danny es ahora mi hijo, y no permitiré que ningún pseudo-fantasma que se niegue a sí mismo venga a arruinarnos las vidas. Acepta tu muerte y déjalo vivir. No vas a llevarlo contigo, porque eso significaría su muerte, y no lo voy a permitir. Así que ahora, FUERA-

Jazz frunció el ceño y desapareció.

Después de unos momentos, Vlad volvió con Danny y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, hijo- el chico, protegido entre los brazos de Vlad, asintió contra su pecho –Y no dejes que esto te deprima-

"¿Y si siguen apareciendo?" pensó Danny "¿Y si aparecen todos juntos? ¿Qué están buscando en realidad?"

.-.

Drarko dominaba el arte de la adivinación.

Desde antes de saber leer, podía decir qué iba a pasar con un mazo de tarot que encontró un día. Alguien debió haberlo dejado para él, porque nadie paró a decirle que no tocara eso. Fue el único regalo que recibió en su vida de parte de su familia, y lo guardó como si fuera un tesoro. Leyó todo lo que había en la casa y pronto sabía decir cosas que ni la cabeza de la familia podía.

Cuando obtuvo sus cartas especiales de vampiros, sus habilidad fue refinándose de forma constante. Ahora estaba seguro que todo lo que podía vislumbrar tenía fuertes posibilidades de suceder, si no interfería en los sucesos por venir. Y había evitado muchos eventos que habrían traído mucho dolor a sus protagonistas y allegados.

Pero nunca había leído algo así.

Regreso y Desaparecer.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo quedó a medias después de escribir los dos anteriores. Es que eran las doce y media de la noche y mi hermanita (compartimos la pieza) decía que quería irse a dormir porque mañana a la mañana tenía colonia de vacaciones. Y, según ella, "el sonido de las teclas no me deja dormir"

Y al fin se me ocurrió el nombre, que quizás no tenga relación explícita, pero ya se verá la razón por la cual lo puse. De ahora en más este fanfic se llamará "Dragones de Agua" (gracias Diosa)

**Gamy Gasny**: Me halagas... lo que quiere decir que voy a publicar más seguido. De hecho ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo siete, y hay muchas sorpresas en el medio. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**ceci-94-fanatik**: entendí poco más de la mitad de lo que me comentás, tu lenguaje no es del todo comprensible para mí. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: hace tiempo publiqué "Dragones de Plata" y "Dragones de Tierra", pero "Dragones de Fuego" es un fanfic que no creo haber publicado aquí. No importa si no lo agarraste a la primera, lo que importa es que estás aquí ahora o Y parece que algo en las alertas estuvo fallando, a mí no me llegaron los avisos de los comentarios que me dejaron. ¿Drarko tiene un Vago aire a Kaworu? Oo Y sobre Elijah vas a saber más mientras avanza el fanfic. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chica93**: lo que me pasa con este y la precuela es que escribo mucho los primeros capítulos y después normalizo el ritmo. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo siete y voy a empezar el ocho. El editar nunca ha sido mi problema, mi problema son la escenas de pelea. Evangelion es un Manga y Anime clásico entre los clásicos, uno e los mejores de los noventa y muy probablemente de todos los tiempos. No te lo puedo resumir en un párrafo, pero es excelente. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Dora Aragon**: así es la vida, chica. Pero no temas, hay muchas cosas más que van a venir, y se van a revelar secretos sobre Elijah y Drarko. Para saber la respuesta vas a tener que seguir leyendo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (me hiciste sonreír mientras leía tu comentario)

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: ñorita, tengo escritos cuatro capítulos más aparte de los tres ya publicados. Continuidad va a tener, y también final, con muchas cosas sobre Drarko y Elijah por venir. Gracias por tu apoyo.

(1), (2) y (3) El instinto yaoi flota en el aire... y con tantas hormonas masculinas en ése momento...

(4) Algo de shounen ai para variar un poco. Y eso que no leí muchos mangas yaoi en estos días (pero sí leí varios fanfics yaoi originales)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. De frikis y otras cosas

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

4: De frikis y otras cosas

.-.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de Drarko- fue lo primero que dijo Danny, después del incidente con Jazz.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le preguntó su padre –Quizás no sea la solución-

-Pero podríamos intentarlo. Después de todo, demostró que puede hacerlo y muy bien-

-Podría resultar negativo, en especial para ti-

Se hizo un corto silencio. Aún estaban en el recibidor, abrazados, y Vlad lo miraba a los ojos (1) Estrechó su abrazo y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Danny.

-No quiero que te lastimen-

-Yo tampoco lo quiero. Pero es la mejor idea que tengo en este momento-

.-.

Drarko nunca había sido un gran admirador del Sol, pero ahora se la pasaba en los lugares más oscuros. Incluso con la nieve tapando gran parte del patio, y con la luz del día reflejándose, encontraba siempre un lugar en el que estar.

-¿Y ahora se te dio por actuar de vampiro?- le preguntó Danny, cuando al fin lo encontró.

-Prefiero la Luna al Sol- respondió el gótico, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Te dio de nuevo un... bajón de temperatura?-

-De hecho, han pasado muchas cosas que me suben y bajan la temperatura y la mayoría está relacionada con vos (2)-

-¿Sabes lo que te voy a preguntar?-

-Ésta vez, no. ¿De qué se trata?-

-¿Recuerdas que falté el día siguiente a tu ausencia?-

-Sí, y fue toda una sorpresa-

-Bueno... Volvió a aparecer otro... otro miembro de la familia Fentom- Danny tomó aire y siguió –Ésta vez fue mi hermana mayor, Jazz, y al parecer, no sabe que murió hace meses. Desapareció en cuanto Vlad la enfrentó y le dijo que estaba muerta, y vine a pedirte tu ayuda-

-Siempre y cuando no me acerques ésas esferas atrapafantasmas... – dijo el gótico sonriendo ante la cara de su amigo –Ya lo sé, querido, no te preocupes, voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda-

-¿Y tu familia no se molestará?-

-No-

-Podrías quedarte a dormir... esta noche?- Drarko lo miró, sorprendido –Es que mañana no hay clases y pensé que podría ser una buena oportunidad para investigar-

-Como tú quieras. Creo que será mejor que estemos lo más cerca posible uno del otro, por su pasa algo. ¿Tu padre está de acuerdo?-

-Digamos que opina que es un método válido. Además está interesado en vos porque parece que escuchó algunas cosas antes de enviarme a esta escuela-

-¿Sobre mí o sobre la escuela?-

-Ambos, pero no sabía que estabas aquí cuando me inscribió-

-Y ahora se puso más interesante con Elijah-

-¿Vos sabías...?-

-¿...que era un fan de Danny Phantom?- completó –Digamos que sabía que tenía cierto interés, pero no pensaba que llegaría a lo que me contaste-

-Y yo también me sorprendí. Tiene buenos movimientos y sabe utilizar muy bien sus poderes. Y vi que algunos de ellos podrían ser usados por Danny Phantom, con algunas modificaciones, claro. Aprendo mucho entrenando con él-

"Me alegra saber que te ayudo" escucharon ambos, y miraron hacia un costado, en donde Elijah estaba recargado, con los brazos cruzados y un amago de sonrisa.

-Precisamente estábamos hablando de usted, señorito- dijo Drarko, interesado. Interés que también se reflejaba en el bicolor, y Danny lo notó (3).

-¿Ustedes no se conocían?-

"Yo tenía planeado venir hace seis meses, pero pasaron algunas cosas y vine hace poco" le dijo Elijah, mirándolo "Aunque ambos se ven interesantes"

-El gusto es mutuo- dijo Drakro, sonriendo.

"Es agradable escuchar mi nombre de la boca de ustedes dos (3). Disculpe que los interrumpa, peor si mal no alcancé oír, estaban hablando sobre mi fanatismo por cierto señorito"

-Sí- dijo el chico –Me sorprendió el haberte encontrado con ése traje-

-Deberías haber visto la última convención del manga, el anime, el cómic y los videojuegos que hubo en Florida hace un par de meses. Había un grupo completo de Danny Phantom, incluso tenían perro fantasma-

"¿Fuiste a ésa convención?"

-Si, y me traje varias cositas interesantes. Incluso había un doujinshi(4) de Danny Phantom y traje varios-

-¿Tiene cómic no oficial?- se sorprendió Danny.

"Y otras cositas más" Elijah se llevó una mano a la barbilla "Algunos muñecos de peluche, galletitas, remeras varias, figuras de acción, collares..."

-Mirá las cosas que me vengo a enterar- dijo el chico, sorprendido. Por más que sabían quién era, el contrato de confidencialidad establecía que no deberían revelarse identidades secretas (si es que las había) u otras cosas que pudieran poner en riesgo a los alumnos. Y más vale prevenir que curar.

"Había doujinshis de todo tipo... incluso algunos no aptos para menores de dieciséis años" Elijah sonrió ante la mirada de los otros dos "Y me compré varios, hentai, y yaoi, ó slash, como prefieran (5) "

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó Danny.

-Es que algunos héroes usan la ropa taaaaaan ajustada al cuerpo que se puede ver sin problema qué tamaño de ropa interior usan... para decirlo de forma suave (6) -

Ante esto Danny no pudo evitar reírse. Después le siguieron Drarko y Elijah.

-Pero Danny Phantom escapa a ésa regla-

-Y quizás a otras reglas- dijo el gótico, recuperándose del ataque de risa.

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Bueeeeeeno- empezó Drarko –No es exactamente musculoso, no tiene el traje pegado al cuerpo, la "cola de fantasma" también es única... –

"Y eso sin contar con que no tiene aliados ni compañeros de equipo conocidos"

-Lo que no quiere decir que no los tenga- dijo el gótico.

-No sabía que Danny Phantom despertaba tanto interés-

"Deberías darte una vuelta por el fandom femenino" Elijah lo miraba raro, como coqueteándole (7) "Hay una graaaan cantidad de fanfics y fanarts shounen ai y yaoi, casi todos hechos por chicas"

-¿Y por qué recién ahora me entero de esto?- quiso saber Danny.

-Quizás no estabas buscando ése tipo de cosas... Pero a veces hay algunas cosas de la que no te das cuenta y están ahí- le dijo Drarko.

"Y no tienes idea de las cosas que he visto y leído... Creo que algunas podrían herir seriamente tu sensibilidad"

-Hay heridas peores- dijo el otro.

"¿Seguro?" Elijah levantó una ceja, mirándolo de forma rara.

.-.

Cuando llegaron a casa, hicieron la tarea y estudiaron juntos. Luego vino Vlad y el gótico se excusó cuando iban a empezar su entrenamiento. Volvió a la sala de estar y se quedó un rato leyendo los libros de la biblioteca, y usando sus cartas. En la cena hablaron sobre los pasos a seguir, y resolvieron que Drarko dormiría en la misma pieza que Danny. Después de todo, no tenían nada que ocultarle al gótico.

-Interesante pijama- dijo el chico al ver lo que Drarko tenía en las manos. Era de dos piezas, negro y con algunas lunas en cuarto creciente.

-Gracias- respondió el gótico –Te dije que me gustaba más la Luna que el Sol-

-¿Quieres cambiarte aquí o en el baño?-

-Tú eliges-

-Eh... Bueno, me voy al baño-

Danny entró en su baño y primero se lavó los dientes. Ya se había bañado después de entrenar con Vlad y su padre se sorprendió de los avances de su hijo. Le comentó sobre Elijah (el verdadero) y el adulto no puso reparos, aunque le advirtió que tuviera cuidado. Ambos sabían que las apariencias engañaban.

Se puso su pijama –blanco perla, de seda- y decidió volver a su pieza. Pero sin saber bien por qué, decidió abrir la puerta lentamente, para ver si Drarko ya estaba cambiado. Se sorprendió al ver estaba de espaldas a la puerta del baño, con el torso desnudo, y la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando descubrió algo en su espalda.

Un tatuaje.

Parecían ser caracteres japoneses, aunque Danny no conocía el lenguaje. Empezaba un poco más abajo de su cuello, en la mitad de su espalda, y eran tres caracteres. Drarko nunca le había dicho nada sobre eso, y se puso la parte superior de su pijama, escondiendo el tatuaje... Si eso era.

Esperó un poco más y después abrió la puerta, como si recién hubiera terminado.

-Si quieres, puedes usar el baño ahora. Puse un cepillo de dientes nuevo para vos y lo que necesites, pedímelo-

-Que caballeroso, señorito- dijo el gótico, sonriendo, mientras pasaba al baño.

Más tarde, mientras Drarko dormía de espaldas a él, Danny sintió el impulso de sacarle la camisa del pijama para volver a ver el tatuaje. Varias veces acercó su mano pero la retiraba enseguida, consciente que podría despertar al gótico. Se dijo que parecían una pareja en su primer encuentro íntimo, y se rió por lo bajo. Decidió dejar a Drarko en paz y al final se durmió, mirando su espalda (8) .

.-.

.-.

Algo que me estuvo rondando la cabeza en estos últimos días es qué sucedería si un "superhéroe" se encuentra con algún friki. Me pareció muy divertida la escena con los tres hablando de friekadas y demás cosas que para mí son normales, en especial en la reunas (la última a la que fui fue el 23 de diciembre y fue la mejor del año) y cuando nos encontramos con alguna amiga ó amigo.

Lo que más me gustó escribir fue cómo hablaba Elijah del fandom yaoi, _como si supiera algo de eso..._ O como si hubiese hecho algún aporte. Si bien en castellano no hay mucho yaoi de esta serie, en inglés sí, y las parejas son muy variadas. Incluso me bajé algunas en inglés porque me encantaron.

Y ya les había dicho que Danny y Drarko iban a dormir en la misma cama, aunque al final esa escena no salió en "Hijo del Agua" así que ahora pago mi deuda. Este capítulo fue más largo y tuvo más cosas, porque me encuentro de buen humor y con muchas ideas.

**Dora Aragon**: ¿demasiadas insinuaciones? ¿Y qué te parecieron los acontecimientos de este capítulo? Drarko tiene mucho que esconder, y en este fanfic se van a descubrir varios. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: joooooo, me imagino cómo debe haber volado tu imaginación al leer este capítulo. De hecho, este es un capítulo hecho por y para frikis, y sí, algo hay entre Drarko y Elijah, aunque eso lo verás después. Mejor espera y averiguarás lo que pasa (va a aparecer un nuevo personaje en un par de capítulos más) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gamy Gasny**: espero que este capítulo te haya calmado un poco la curisidad, porque van a haber nuevos interrogantes en los que siguen. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chica93**: esa era la intención. Ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo siete (completo) que es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi historia de escritora de fanfics. Y si bien no hay yaoi ni shounen ai explícito, insinuaciones hay. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Muffinslover**: no hay drama, señorita. La historia va a enredarse más, en especial cuando Elijah le pegue una trompada a Danny por... mejor será que lo leas. Me alegra saber que te gusta lo que escribo . Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: y cómo no la voy a actualizar pronto si me lo pedís de forma tan amable (tengo escrito tres capítulos más, completos) Gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Y más escenas shounen ai.

(2) Jorobar, quiero una escena yaoi con estos dos.

(3) Creo que estoy reconsiderándolo... Elijah es demasiado guapo, y si bien pensé en una escena entre Drarko y él, creo que los tres juntos se verían mucho mejor en una escena yaoi. Y hasta se me ocurrió cómo sería la "dulce seducción" de Danny, con Drarko delante y Elijah atrás, abrazándolo y dándole besitos... Y haciendo otras cosas, todavía con la ropa encima. Hasta hice un dibujo ("normalito" con toda la ropa puesta) y lo subí a mi cuenta en deviantart (el link está en mi profile)

(4) Doujinshi es una historieta hecha por aficionados.

(5) y (7) ¿Pensaban que Elijah era ajeno a ésos instintos propios de los adolescentes? Pues NO.

(6) No pude resistirme. Algunos trajes son segundas pieles y esto debería ser más que evidente. Aunque Danny Phantom escapa a ésa regla, quizás no nos muestren todo lo que realmente pasa en la serie.

(8) Sí, babeaba como no tienen idea al pensar en qué cosas podrían hacer dos chicos guapos, solos, en una cama para ellos dos. ¡Joer, estaba en bandeja! Snif...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Drarko y Danny

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

5: Drarko y Danny

.-.

De nuevo ésa sensación extraña.

Danny abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Drarko, sin los lentes de contacto rojos. Estaban frente a frente, y la mirada del otro le indicó que él también lo había sentido. Después de unos minutos, se levantaron con lentitud, y salieron de la habitación. Danny sintió una sensación de deja vú al ver la luz de la cocina prendida, y escuchó un par de voces conocidas provenientes de ella.

-¡Vamos Vladdy!, ¿por qué te pones así?-

-¿Estás consciente de lo que está pasando?-

"¿Papá?" se preguntó Danny, sin saber si lo decía por Vlad o por ambos. Quiso acelerar el paso, pero la mano de Drarko en su hombro lo calmó un poco. Lo último que tenía que hacer era perder la calma. Se asomaron a la puerta y vieron a Vlad, en bata, y frente a él, a Jack Fentom, con el mismo traje naranja que siempre usaba. Parecía feliz de ver a "Vladdy", pero Vlad estaba atento, a cinco metros del otro.

-Jack, ya no existes en éste mundo. ¿Por qué no dejas a Danny vivir su vida en paz?-

-¿Estás bromeando, amigo? ¡Danny, ven aquí y saluda al tío Vlad!- llamó a la puerta de la cocina, pero al no obtener respuesta fue hacia allá -¿Danny? ¿Estás aquí?-

Drarko se puso delante de su amigo cuando vio al adulto aparecer por el pasillo. Jack miró confundido al gótico, y ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Danny.

-¡Danny! ¡Ven, vamos a saludar a Vladdy!- dijo, extendiendo la mano par agarrarlo -Y después me dices quién es tu nuev...- pero se paró en seco al ver los ojos de Drarko.

Fue sólo un segundo de contacto visual directo, a menos de un metro de distancia, pero fue suficiente. La figura de Jack Fentom se deshizo como si estuviera hecho de niebla arrastrada por el viento. Tres segundos después, no había nadie más que ellos dos y Vlad, quien observó la escena desde el interior de la cocina.

-Tenemos que hablar- les dijo Drarko.

.-.

-No, no son fantasmas- fue lo primero que dijo, cuando se sentaron en la cocina –Son recuerdos vivos de las personas que los conocieron, y por... algún motivo aparecen frente a ustedes-

-Entonces no son fantasmas- dijo Danny, y el gótico asintió. No sabía cómo sentirse ante eso.

-Y no creo que sean fantasmas ni que estén en la Zona Fantasma. Eso que vieron no era realmente la persona, sino un pedazo de su esencia-

-¿Y hay alguna forma de detener estas... apariciones?- preguntó Vlad.

-Encontrando su causa. Y sé que hay varias. ¿Han extrañado a ésas personas en éstos últimos tiempos?-

-Un poco- dijo Danny, desviando la mirada-

-Por más de veinte años- dijo Vlad –aunque no me arrepiento de mi situación actual-

-¿Han aumentado sus poderes, refinado, descubierto nuevos?-

-Sí- dijo Danny.

-¿Y no te has preguntado por qué, frente a algunos casos extraños, tu sentido paranormal no se activa? ¿O por qué ambos tienen poderes únicos para cada uno?-

-Supuse que era por experiencia y personalidad, o por algo relacionado con el accidente- dijo Vlad.

-Y yo me preguntaba por qué no tenía ecto-acné... O por qué no tenías el mismo sentido paranormal que yo- dijo Danny, mirando a su padre.

-Quizás algún poder no del todo descubierto o controlado, o quizás inconsciente, está causando esto... En parte. Quizás hay algún "refuerzo" externo que ayuda a causar este fenómeno-

-¿Cómo cuál?- quiso saber Vlad.

-Eso no sabría decirlo- respondió el gótico –Pero no hay motivos para alarmarse. Son sólo recuerdos de personas que les causaron emociones fuertes... Y no razonarán cuando le digan que murieron, porque no son fantasmas, son imágenes-

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- preguntó Danny, de repente –Nosotros hemos investigado y sabemos mucho por experiencia propia, pero parece que tenés otras fuentes, mucho más profundas en las que explorar-

-Te lo dije hace meses, Danny. Soy un Acuoso, no un Acuático, y tengo acceso a muchas cosas que los Acuáticos no podrían ni imaginarse-

-¿Y así y todo no puedes solucionar esto? ¿O acaso tienes algo que ver? ¿Cómo sé que no eres el causante?-

-¡Danny!- dijo Vlad, asombrado.

-Como ya te dijo antes alguien a quien respeto mucho, no soy el Acuoso de los milagros, por más que me gustaría solucionar muchas cosas en el mundo. Y toda acción tiene sus consecuencias-

-Hablas como Clockwork-

-Un fantasma a quien respeto y, si no me equivoco, tú también estimas-

Silencio.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Danny, saliendo de la cocina.

.-.

Drarko y Danny fueron a dormir habitaciones distintas, cada uno por motivos diferentes. La calidez que se había formado en la pieza de Danny había desaparecido en manos de unas pocas frases. Drarko no había usado sus habilidades mientras hablaban, porque no se había puesto sus lentes de contacto y sus ojos zafiro y plata no habían cambiado en toda la conversación.

-Danny, fuiste un malagradecido con Drarko- le dijo su padre, cuando fue a buscarlo a la habitación en donde se encontraba, poco después del incidente en la cocina.

-¿Ahora te pones de su parte?- replicó, casi gritando.

-Él es tu amigo y accedió a ayudarte. Y no es la primera vez, Daniel- eso lo alertó. Cuando usaba "Daniel" era porque estaba enojado o tenso –Él fue tu primer amigo en la nueva escuela, te salvó la vida hace poco, sin recriminarte lo mal que lo juzgaste. Siempre te apoya y desde que lo conoces, eres más feliz. Es humano y por eso comete errores, tal como tú y como yo. Sabes que hace lo posible por ayudarte, y si no lo hace, es por una buena razón. Sé que esto nos altera a ambos, pero no es motivo para agredir a los que te quieren-

Silencio.

-Danny, no quiero que alejes a quienes te quieren- Vlad lo abrazó por la espalda, protector -Sé que te costó adaptarte, y me lastima el ver que agredes a tus seres queridos. Eres mucho mejor de lo que soñé como hijo, y no quiero que tengas una vida infeliz-

Danny se quedó quieto, meditando las palabras de su padre, y lo que significaban.

-Tengo que ver a Drarko- dijo, después de un reto, y Vlad sonrió -¿En dónde está?-

-No lo vi desde que se retiró de la cocina, anoche. ¿Quieres que lo busquemos?-

-Sí- dijo el chico, y salió de la cama.

Revisaron las habitaciones, y la angustia se hizo cada vez más notoria mientras avanzaba el tiempo y no encontraban a Drarko. Y cuando Danny abrió la puerta de la última habitación, del otro lado de la casa en donde se encontraba la suya, empezó la verdadera pesadilla.

.-.

.-.

Después de un acceso frenético de ideas (cuatro capítulos y medio en dos días) normalicé mi ritmo de escritura. El nuevo año me agarró de buen humor y con más ideas, gracias a la Diosa y a las musas que me visitan en sueños. Me bajé la serie completa de Danny Phantom (la mayoría en español, aunque algunos en inglés y uno o dos en alemán) incluso un par de capítulos que no se emitieron en Argentina (estaban en inglés pero algo es algo) y la tengo bien guardada.

Amo el YouTubeGrabber...

**Gamy Gasny**:D me encanta el saber que mi historia les gusta y las intriga. Y cómo no lo voy a continuar si me lo piden de esa manera, chica. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Lechicita**: ¡Ñorita! ¡Gusto en verla de vuelta! Y sipes, puse muchas frikeadas en el capítulo anterior, porque quería experimentar con todas las frikeadas que conozco. Elijah estaba hablando de muchas fuentes, no sólo de Deviantart. Además, si Danny buscara algunas páginas con "Danny Phantom" de seguro se llevaría más de una sorpresa, de todo tipo.

**ChicaADyP**: regrese cuantas veces quiera. Y entre Elijah y Drarko hay muchas cosas en común, pero no creo que se las esperen (aunque me encantaría hacer escenas más subidas de tono, no puedo hacerlas aparecer del aire, tienen que tener un contexto) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: OO Miau. Creo que escribo mejor de lo que dibujo, y tus halagos me hicieron sonrojar, chica. Y no temas, que quedan bastantes capítulos por venir. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de qué cosas gritaba tu imaginación... Hasta pensé en poner la escena de un besito, aunque se de amigos, pero, como dije antes, tiene que haber un contexto, no puedo poner las cosas así nomás... Y como ya no me podía resistir, puse un quiebre, y en el próximo capítulo no sólo va a aparecer un personaje nuevo, sino que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todos mi fanfics. Y si no estás preparada, no te preocupes. Hace seis años que escribo fanfics y cinco que escribo yaoi, y me costó tiempo y esfuerzo pulirme. Gracias por tu apoyo, compatriota.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Recuerdos y pesadillas

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

6: Recuerdos y pesadillas

.-.

Danny abrió los ojos, con una sensación conocida y desagradable. Veía todo como si tuviera lentes de color violeta, y pudo notar que estaba en un laboratorio conocido. Frente a él había un cápsula con alguien familiar. Cuando enfocó la vista vio que ésa persona era Danny Phantom, flotando con su cola de fantasma, al parecer dormido. Danny bajó la vista, sin entender, y se encontró con Plasmius, quien lo veía con una sonrisa torcida. Luego miró a un lado de la cápsula y se encontró con Danielle, en su forma humana.

-Todo listo- dijo Danielle, dirigiéndose a Plasmius.

-Aún no sé cómo lograré que se transforme- dijo el adulto, con una mano en la barbilla –A menos... A menos que tú lo manipules por mí, querida- caminó hacia la chica –Oblígalo a transformarse-

-Pero... –

-¿Papá?- dijo Danny, sin entender qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué dijiste?- lo interrogó Plasmius.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí papá?-

El adulto estaba atónito. Pero luego una expresión dura apareció en su rostro.

-No me engañarás, Daniel- miró a Danielle de nuevo -¿Me harías el favor de obligarlo a transformarse?-

-Pero el último clon que lo intentó se fundió. ¿Y si es demasiado?-

-¡Papá!- dijo Danny, y golpeó el vidrio con las palmas -¿Acaso no me reconoces?-

-¿Acaso tu cerebro no funciona bien, Daniel?- replicó Plasmius, enojado. Volvió de nuevo a Danielle –No será mucho para ti, querida, sé cuan fuerte eres-

-Pero... – la chica dudaba.

-¡Tú estás para servirme! ¡Sólo hazlo!- bramó Plasmius.

Danny entendió. De alguna forma, estaba en el momento en que Vlad intentó hacerle un clon. Pero ahora no era momento para pensar.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó, cerrando los ojos –Danielle, si lo haces te fundirás-

-No le creas, querida-

-¿Todo lo que quieres es que me transforme?- Plasmius se sorprendió -¿Eso es todo?-

-¿A qué se debe ésta repentina sumisión?-

-¿Por qué lo haces?- corto silencio -¿Por qué quieres clonarme?-

-Ya que tú no quieres estar a mi lado, haré un "tu" que sí lo desee- respondió Plasmius, después de un largo silencio, con una sonrisa que no era de alegría.

-¿Y harás que dañe a Jack o a mi?-

-¿Jack?- Plasmius levantó una ceja -¿Desde cuando lo llamas así?-

-Es que... – Danny cerró los ojos y apoyó las palmas y la frente contra el vidrio –Es demasiado. Esto no puede suceder dos veces- miró su cuerpo y se encontró con el de un chico de catorce años. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y tomó aire –"No voy a permitir que te abandones, Daniel. Así que espero que demuestres ser hijo de tu madre y te recuperes pronto"- miró al adulto a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Plasmius estaba desconcertado.

-Fue lo que me dijiste cuando desperté y estaba por hundirme en la depresión. ¿Acaso no te dice nada?-

-¿Te fallan las neuronas? ¿Crees que esto va a demorar...?-

-Sam y Tucker están viniendo hacia aquí- dijo Danny, recuperando algo de fuerza –Entrarán por una de las paredes después que un boomerang, el buumerang (que rastrea a un fantasma si tiene algo de su material genético en lo que basarse) te golpee en la cabeza. ¿Quieres que te diga más?-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de hablar tonterías!-

-Es lo que va a pasar. Ya viví esto. Y la verdad... – le costó seguir, pero no iba a detenerse -...creo que fuiste lo mejor que me podía pasar, después de la explosión. No sé qué hubiera sido de mi si tú... no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste-

-¿De qué hablas, Danny?- le preguntó Danielle.

-Vlad, debes entenderlo. Me costó llamarte padre, pero no me arrepiento de eso. Y de donde yo vengo, toda esta rivalidad no existe más- Vlad estaba en silencio –Quieres hacerme un clon porque soy lo que querías como hijo, más de lo que soñabas, y no soportarías el verme morir sin decírmelo. Me lo dijiste después de rescatarme de las manos de Dan, con la ayuda de Clockwork y Drarko. Y anoche, cuando fuiste a hablarme de Drarko, lo repetiste. ¿Crees que esta es la forma de lograr lo que quieres?-

Vlad apretó un botón al lado de la cápsula, con toda calma, y las muñecas de Danny fueron liberadas. Plasmius arrancó el vidrio de la cápsula y tomó al chico de los hombros sin decir una palabra. No lo sacó de la cápsula, y no sólo por el temblor de sus manos.

-Sabes que algún día ella no estará, y sólo quedaré yo. ¿Vas a seguir odiando y envenenándote en vez de aprovechar el tiempo que queda?-

Vlad lo tiró contra el piso. Danny se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miró a la cara. El otro tenía sus dos manos brillando con luz roja. Danielle se asustó y se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer.

-Si realmente quieres matarme, hazlo. No me resistiré-

Plasmius paró en seco. Miró los ojos de Danny, y vio tres cosas. La primera fue que el chico lo decía en serio. La segunda fue que no había odio, sino tristeza en él. Y la tercera fue que se veía mucho más maduro, como si estuviera curtido por más experiencias de las que Vlad había tenido noticia.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó, sin entender, su furia y los rayos de sus manos se esfumaron.

-No podría responderte-

.-.

-Oye, tío Vlad... – el aludido levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y se encontró con Danny.

Con el Danny de catorce años.

Vlad abrió la boca, sin entender, y miró para todos lados. Estaba en una de sus casas en el campo, y no entendía cómo había llegado allí. Dos minutos antes estaba en su casa, buscando a Drarko, y era de madrugada. Ahora estaba ahí, a quince minutos de la medianoche, y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Quería decirte que mamá no tomó sola la decisión de regresar. ¡Somos una familia! Hablamos de eso anoche y me di cuenta que yo también me quiero quedar aquí contigo- dijo el chico, sonriendo –Vamos, dame un fuerte abrazo, _nuevo papi_-

-Incluso ahora tu carita de ángel me enternece- dijo el adulto, sin moverse. Se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de esconderse –Incluso ahora, cuando sé que tienes ése cinturón escondido, haces que mi corazón se llene de felicidad, Danny-

-¿Danny?- el chico estaba confundido.

-Así es, Danny. Sé lo que va a venir después, porque ya lo viví. No sé por qué o cómo, pero no quiero repetir estas escenas- levantó la cara –No voy a luchar contigo-

-¿De qué hablas, nuevo papi?-

-No puedo soportarlo- se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar, pero no salió de la habitación –Danny Fentom, ése eres tu en este momento, ¿verdad?-

-No me molestaría llevar tu apellido... – dijo el chico, con ésa carita de ángel otra vez.

-Oh no, no de nuevo- se agarró el rostro con las manos, y Danny miró el reloj, impaciente –Y sé que con el cinturón la pelea sería más justa, y sé que retrasaste el reloj de la sala para hacerme creer que es más temprano de lo que realmente es, pero no voy a dañarte, Danny. Eres demasiado valioso para mí. Quizás ahora no lo entiendas, o quizás es sólo un sueño, pero no me importa-

-¿Qué?- el chico no entendía. Escuchó cómo su reloj emitía un par de pitidos y se dio cuenta que era medianoche.

-El cinturón no es necesario. Pero si así estás más tranquilo, dejaré que me lo pongas-

-¿De... qué... estás hablando?- Danny estaba nervioso.

-Eres demasiado bueno como para mentir. Incluso a mí- hizo una pausa –"He extrañado a Maddie por más de veinte años, pero no me arrepiento de mi situación actual"-

Ahora sí que Danny no entendía nada.

-Si quieres, sígueme-

Vlad salió de la habitación, sabiendo en dónde buscar. Había notado, después de volver del bosque ésa vez en que sus "trofeos" habían salido a perseguirlo, que faltaba el helicóptero, y supuso en dónde estaría Maddie. Tomó las llaves del helicóptero, y fue directamente a la terraza. En la puerta se encontró con Maddie, quien, sorprendida, confusa y avergonzada, trataba de decirle algo.

-Maddie, por favor, no digas nada- le dio las llaves del helicóptero –Si quieres, tienen la libertad de irse y tomar el helicóptero. Si eres feliz con Jack, no soy nadie para impedir tu felicidad- silencio –Y no, no me he vuelto loco Danny. Sólo soy más razonable-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó el chico, quien estaba detrás del adulto.

-Por supuesto que sí- lo miró directo a los ojos –Después de todo, el tiempo no volverá y prefiero olvidar viejos odios inútiles-

El beso de Maddie en la mejilla lo sorprendió.

-¡Oh, Vlad, no sabes lo que me alegra ver cuánto has madurado!- dijo la mujer, feliz.

-Mejor vuelve a casa, Jack y Jazz deben estar preocupados-

-¿Esto no es algún truco?- preguntó Danny, receloso.

Vlad lo miró con ternura.

-Sería incapaz de dañarte. Eres único, por más que compartamos "eso" en común. Y la vida no sería lo mismo sin tu presencia-

Danny le dio una sonrisa, y en su rostro confuso asomó algo similar al alivio. Vlad no sabía cómo, pero se sintió bien haciendo lo que había hecho en ésa situación. No tenía idea de cómo o por qué estaba ahí, en ése momento, pero se sentía bien.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo- dijo al aire.

.-.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?-

Drarko se sorprendió. No esperaba estar de nuevo frente a ésa situación. Miró a Danny y se dio cuenta que no estaban en su casa, sino en la escuela. Danny tenía ésa mirada en su rostro, y el gótico no entendía.

-No te entiendo-

-Tú eres quien envía a los fantasmas chinos para que peleen contra mí- Drarko recordó la situación –Y lo has estado haciendo para que suba mi nivel-

-No soy Dan-

Danny paró en seco.

-Dan se esconde detrás del rostro de Elijah. No sé cómo manipuló los hechos para hacerte creer que yo era él, y no quiero pasar de nuevo por esto. Mi verdadero rostro no es el de tu enemigo más temido, sino el de un ser que puede usar muy pocas veces sus poderes, y con consecuencias graves-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-

Drarko lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que tienes razón y Elijah es el malo? ¿Por qué no te debilito ahora y te encierro en un termo Fentom?-

-Porque vas a usar una versión mejorada conmigo, similar a una pokebola- dijo el gótico, triste.

-¿Crees que voy a permitir que me vuelvas a engañar?-

-Hay cosas que no te dije, Danny, así como hay cosas que no me dijiste. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera hacerte algún mal- bajó un segundo la cabeza y luego lo miró a los ojos –Soy un Acuoso, tal y como tú eres Danny Phantom, y un cuerpo mortal no resiste la transformación de mortal a Acuoso por mucho tiempo. El desgaste es muy notorio, y si me transformo tres veces más, a partir de ésta escena de tu tiempo, mi cuerpo no resistirá y dejaré de existir-

-¿Por qué debo creerte?-

-Porque no me importaría transformarme ó arriesgar mi vida de otra forma para salvarte del peligro-

Silencio.

Drarko cerró los ojos. Suponía en dónde estaba y por qué. Rezaba para que Danny y Vlad no estuvieran pasando por algo similar, porque sabía lo doloroso que se sentía. Por más que no estuviera acostumbrado a mostrar lo que sentía, eso le dolía. El pasar de nuevo por la duda y la acusación de Danny era una de las cosas que más dolor le causaba. No quería pelear, y no iba a volver a pelear con su amigo, porque sabía que era un malentendido. "Por favor, Danny, date cuenta que esto es un gran error"

-No me engañarás de nuevo, Dan-

.-.

"Eres un tonto, ¿sabes?"

Danny sintió cómo alguien lo agarraba de la parte posterior del cuello de su ropa y lo levantaba, como si estuviera metido en una pileta. Sintió el agua alrededor de su cuerpo, y cuando salió a la superficie, la sintió en sus pulmones. Cuando lo dejaron en tierra firme, tosió hasta que pudo tomar una bocanada de aire. Se sentía cansado y decaído, y sólo después de unos minutos pudo ver quién le había hablado.

-¿Phantom? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó, sin entender.

"Evitando que un error se haga más grande. ¿Qué pasó con Drarko?" le preguntó Phantom.

-Discutimos... Mejor dicho, yo lo agredí verbalmente. Estábamos en una situación tensa, y me descargué con él. Después... me arrepentí de haberlo hecho y estábamos buscándolo con papá y cuando abrí la puerta de la última habitación empecé a... vivir de nuevo algo que pasó hace tiempo-

"Será mejor que no te transformes" Danny lo miró, confundido "Va a ser peor si lo haces, tus poderes de Acuático le darán más poder"

-¿Y los tuyos no?- preguntó el chico, curioso.

"Mis poderes son metálicos, no acuáticos"

-Ah- dijo el otro, sin entender -¿Y papá?-

"Está bien, aunque parece afectado por algo que... percibió"

-¿En dónde está?-

"En la biblioteca del primer piso"

-¿Y Drarko?-

"Después. Ahora preocúpate por tu familia, porque la vas a necesitar. Y NO te transformes excepto si es estrictamente necesario"

.-.

-Él será el causante de la muerte de la familia Moon-

-¿Y por qué no lo sacrificaron cuando nació?-

-Lo intentamos en la noche establecida, durante diez años. La cabeza de la familia moría la noche anterior, en cada año-

-¿Acaso la Oráculo de la familia está disgustada?-

-Nos obligó a devolverle sus poderes. Quizás Drarko tenga un destino diferente-

-¿Ese chico? Lo único que ha traído son problemas. ¿Por qué no lo abandonaron cuando nació?-

-La Oráculo dijo que no aceptaría que ningún miembro de la familia Moon fuera abandonado-

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?-

-Dejarlo. Sus padres están tan avergonzados que no le hablan-

-¿Y eso en qué los diferencia del resto de la familia?-

-En nada. Ése chico es una vergüenza para los Moon, ya que la Oráculo dijo que él sería el causante de la desaparición de la familia-

-No podemos matarlo, no pudimos sacarle toda su magia, no sirve enviarlo lejos porque seguirá existiendo. ¿Qué pretende la Oráculo?-

-No lo sé. Pero si algo sé es que ése chico nunca será bienvenido. Ningún mago sobrevive diez años sin padres, y los de él lo ignoraron, rezando para que no los distinguiera del resto de la familia. Cada uno de los Moon es especial, pero éste chico es maligno. Quizás no lo haya expresado aún, pero algún día causará un gran daño, y no sólo a nuestra familia-

-¿Y qué sucedió con el Shinigami? ¿Ese que quería llevárselo cuando volvió del instituto de Destripadores?-

-Desapareció. Así de simple. Te digo, ése chico es una desgracia. Desde ése día mira el mundo de forma diferente, como si tuviera otra visión-

-Quizás la tenga... –

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sus ojos han cambiado. Los oculta bajo lentes de contacto rojos, el miso color de sus ojos cuando nació, pero a mí no me engaña. No sé qué pasó con el Shinigami, pero sus ojos... –

-¿Qué pasó con los ojos?-

-Drarko tiene ojos de Shinigami. No sé si el Dios de la Muerte se los dio por voluntad propia o si ése chico se los arrebató, pero desde ése día su poder ha aumentado-

-Oh, no, ahora es un Acuoso-

Drarko escuchaba, del otro lado de la puerta. Se abrazó al libro en donde estaban sus cartas, en ése momento, sus únicos amigos. No sabía si debía estar escuchándolo, pero había oído su nombre al pasar y se quedó ahí. Sabían lo del Shinigami, y no habían hecho nada. Ni una pregunta, ni un comentario en su presencia, nada. Parecía que su esencia era la de ser invisible, mudo y sordo. Sabía que esto era un mal recuerdo, pero era uno de los que más perduraba en su memoria. Seis meses después iría a Luna Escarlata, y encontraría a Danny.

Aunque ahora él lo odiara.

-Si quieres, eso puede cambiar- le dijo alguien, y Drarko levantó la vista.

Frente a él había un chico que parecía tener dieciséis años. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, con dos mechones rosados en el flequillo. Sus ojos eran rojos, como los de Drarko, y el otro tenía dos colmillos de vampiro. Tenía dos aros en la oreja izquierda, y usaba un collar de cuero rojo con una correa. Usaba una musculosa bajo una malla de red, que le llegaba hasta la muñeca en un brazo y hasta la mitad del antebrazo en la otra. Tenía cinturón marrón, pantalones negros anchos y zapatos negros.

-¿Dorian?-

-El mismo- dijo el otro, sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿En tus recuerdos? Supongo que visitándote-

-¿Quieres ver a tu hermano?-

-No gracias. Los LaSombra (1) no somos tan sociables entre nosotros-

-¿Y a qué has venido?-

-A ver a mi Acuoso favorito-

Se sentó al lado, sin importarle las voces que se oían del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Así que encontraste otros seres en ésa escuela?- preguntó el vampiro.

-Sí, pero... –

-No te entienden del todo y te han vuelto a lastimar- terminó Dorian.

Drarko guardó silencio.

-Si tanto te duele, suéltate-

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que te lo impide? ¿O es que tienes miedo de saber lo que vendrá después?-

-Aún tengo muchas cosas que quiero saber-

-Ya los oíste. Tus padres no te quieren y no te responderán las pocas preguntas sobre tu familia que aún no tienen respuesta. Danny ha demostrado que no merece ser tu amigo por más que tenga poderes similares, y ése tal Elijah no parece interesado en tu persona. Y las cartas que tienes, por más que intentes negarlo, harán su vida después que se liberen-

-Les hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla-

-Es tu decisión- puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cruzó las piernas –Pero lo que quería preguntarte es qué harás después de eso-

Silencio.

-No tienes objetivos después de ése punto. ¿Estás seguro que lo que buscas es cumplir ésa promesa? ¿O intentas retrasarla para tener una razón para seguir viviendo, ahora que sabes cómo son tus "amigos"?-

-Yo no... no voy a irme sin haber cumplido esa promesa tan rápido y seguro como sea posible-

-¿Por "seguro" te refieres a tu seguridad o a cuán efectivo sea el resultado?-

-Al resultado. No quiero que nadie salga herido-

-Casi te creo, Drarko. Pero no puedes negar que eres imperfecto, y muy profundo en tu corazón, deseas que eso no pase nunca-

El gótico guardó silencio.

-Todos desean ser amados, y tienes derecho a eso- le empezó a pasar la mano por el pelo, con suavidad –Pero a ti se te negó ése derecho por culpa de una profecía y se te ha maltratado desde siempre. Lo poco de cariño que tuviste fue de seres mayores que tu, y nunca supiste lo que es el verdadero amor, espiritual o carnal-

-Quizás no esté listo para eso- dijo el otro, con voz débil.

-¿Acaso te has enamorado?- Drarko asintió después de unos momentos -¿Y fuiste correspondido?- silencio -¿Lo ves? Te negaron el ser amado, y con ése tal Danny no puedes contar ni para amigo-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Drarko, con la voz quebrada, tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Quiero que seas feliz. Y yo quiero ser feliz también. Se habla mucho de ti y de todas las cosas que has hecho por los Acuáticos y otros seres, y quisiéramos que vinieras con nosotros-

Drarko levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Dorian le limpió una lágrima y el gótico se apuró a secárselas con el dorso de la mano.

-Dije que apreciaríamos mucho que alguien como tú viniera a vivir con nosotros. Dentro de muy poco tus poderes no podrán ser ocultados, y los Hijos del Fuego (2), por más que tengan habilidades de Agua, no te entenderán como los Hijos del Agua-

Drarko estaba atónito.

-Eres un ser superior a cualquier vampiro. Te queremos tal y como eres ahora, y te queríamos desde mucho antes. No nos importa esperar el tiempo que tardes en considerarlo, y quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenido en nuestros hogares-

Le palmeó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¡Que dejes de murmurar tonterías! ¡Si la Oráculo dijo que debería usar sus poderes una vez en la vida, al menos, y lo usó una vez, no hay nada qué temer!-

-¿Y si lo usa contra nosotros? ¡¿Por qué debo pensar que estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a él?!-

-Mejor vámonos a otro lugar. Hay demasiados gritos aquí- dijo el vampiro y le tomó la mano.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó de la mano, como dos niños de jardín de infantes, hasta una puerta corrediza similar a las japonesas. Dorian la abrió y los dos desaparecieron en el interior de ésa nueva habitación

.-.

.-.

Capítulo extra-extra largo (es el más extenso que he escrito en toda mi historia como escritora de fanfics Oo) porque tenía muchísimas cosas que contar y la esencia se perdía si lo subía en dos ó más capítulos. Espero que con esto se hayan resuelto algunas incógnitas, porque aún falta bastante para el final.

**Chica93**: buenas y santas. Las insinuaciones yaoi son eso: insinuaciones. Nada más. Este NO es un fanfic Yaoi, y no va a serlo en los siguientes capítulos. ¿Y sabés qué? Me di cuenta que tenías razón. Los capítulos eran muy cortos así que los voy a hacer más largos. Y en cuanto al título, prefiero hacer historias originales en vez de tener originalidad sólo en el título. Gracias por tu apoyo y por la idea.

**Shady10**: ¡Compatriota! La espera se compensa con un capítulo largo, el más largo que he escrito en toda mi historia de escritora de fanfics de todo tipo. La práctica hace al maestro, o, en este caos, a la escritora. Algo bueno va a salir (yo no escribí puros éxitos, de hecho hay algunos fanfics que me avergüenzo de haber subido) Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Dora Aragon**: ¿también tenés cuenta en Deviantart? OO ¡Guts! ¡Más gente! El capítulo de firkis fue un gusto que me quería dar hace rato, y así salió. Me alegró mucho el ver que te hizo gracia XD. Drarko va a pasar por cosas MUY grandes en los próximos capítulos, pya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo nueve y el final está cercano. Cuando quieras te mando la dirección de la página por PM y te lo bajás. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: está escrito hasta el capítulo nueve, y por ahí cerca va a terminar el fanfic. Y va a haber muchas sorpresas, el amigo de Drarko va a ser importante en el final, y vamos a ver algunas cosas de Elijah/Phantom que nadie espera… Gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Un clan del juego de Rol de Vampiro.

(2) Hijos del Fuego: humanos, entre otros seres.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. El regalo del Shinigami

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

7: El regalo del Shinigami

.-.

Vlad despertó una hora después. Durante todo ése tiempo, Danny le había tomado la mano, preocupado. Phantom le había dicho que no debía despertarlo, que tenía que hacerlo por sí mismo, y que el efecto se haría más débil cuando la noche se fuera diluyendo. Vlad se agitaba y parecía estar teniendo un sueño muy triste, y no sólo por las lágrimas de su rostro.

Cuando por fin despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Danny, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Por un rato no dijeron nada, y Phantom decidió curiosear los libros de la biblioteca. Vlad lo abrazaba con desesperación, casi, y Danny con algo similar al miedo. Miedo a perder a alguien valioso. Cuando por fin se separaron, Vlad miró a Phantom.

-¿Estás bien, papá?- quiso saber Danny.

-Estoy bien, hijo- volvió la vista hacia Danny –Aunque no sé qué fue lo que causó ése... sueño-

-No fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo de momentos algo... difíciles-

-¿Qué te pasó?- Vlad estaba algo alarmado.

-Recordé cuando desperté en la cápsula, cuando... – intentaba buscar las palabras –había un clon mío, Danielle, y otro que necesitaba mi ADN para estar completo y... Plasmius estaba ahí y... encaré la situación de forma diferente, y terminó de otra manera y entonces Phantom me sacó de ahí. ¿Y qué te sucedió a ti?-

-Volví al momento en que tu madre buscaba un medio para volver a Fentom Works, cuando cayeron cerca de mi casa del campo, aunque ésta vez no llevé el cinturón Fentom y no hubo ninguna pelea. Y me hizo feliz el haber actuado de otra forma de cómo lo hice-

Silencio.

-¿Y quién es tu amigo?-

-Él es Phantom, un amigo con el cual entreno en la escuela. Te trajo aquí y me sacó del recuerdo-

Después de saludarse, Phantom los puso al tanto de algunas cosas que tenían que saber.

"Alguien está causando esto, y puede empeorar. Al parecer está tras una persona ó personas, dentro de este lugar. Y las manifestaciones de las personas que percibieron podrían haber sido sólo el comienzo, junto con los recuerdos revividos" le dijo a los dos.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Vlad.

"No es la primera vez que veo algo así, y los síntomas son claros"

-No me refería a eso. Quiero saber cómo te enteraste que pasaba en este lugar-

"Dado los hechos recientes que pude notar, era de esperarse" miró a Danny "Supe que Drarko había faltado la noche anterior a la primera aparición, y luego presté atención a ti y al gótico. Cuando me enteré que Drarko no quería entrenar contigo, no para evitarte, sino para no tener que transformarse y entrenar otros poderes, terminé de atar cabos y esperé a sentir que cierto poder empezaba a funcionar"

-¿Drarko está causando todo esto?- preguntó Vlad, sorprendido. Danny bajó la cabeza.

"Quizás no lo quiso, quizás fue empujado a esto. O quizás alguien más lo esté haciendo, y Drarko no se da cuenta. Como sea, tenemos que encontrarlo o las cosas se van a poner mucho peor"

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Danny, levantando el rostro.

"Drarko puede transformarse en Acuoso un número limitado de veces. La transformación de humano a Acuoso requiere de mucha energía, y desgasta al cuerpo humano. Llega un momento en que el cuerpo humano no resiste más y expira, por lo que debe vivir cono Acuoso, y no puede volver más a su forma humana. Cuando eso sucede, sus poderes se liberan y pueden suceder cosas extrañas a su alrededor, aunque para eso debe tener un profundo sentimiento de miedo ó tristeza" silencio "Cuando llegué, a Drarko le quedaban una ó dos transformaciones. ¿Acaso se transformó antes de mi llegada?"

-Sí- dijo Danny, con la culpa carcomiéndolo –Cuando me salvó la vida, hace unos meses-

Silencio.

Escuchó los pasos de Phantom venir hacia él, y no pensó en qué iba a hacer. Recibió un puñetazo en el costado izquierdo de la cara, que lo hizo caer del sofá.

"Lo menos que puedo decirte es malagradecido" le dijo furioso, mirando a Danny en el suelo, quien lo miraba sorprendido "¿Eres consciente que Drarko arriesgó su vida, de una manera mucho más profunda de lo que piensas, para que estés aquí, vivo? ¿Sabes cuántos como él hay en el mundo? Menos de treinta. Menos de treinta en _miles de millones_. ¿Y sabes la suerte que es tener uno de amigo? Seres como él ponen a todos sus seres queridos por encima de ellos mismos, incluso si eso significa morir o dejar de existir como los conocen. ¿Y te atreves a dudar de él?"

-Yo... no tenía idea... –

-Danny ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles también. No es del todo culpable- dijo Vlad, agachándose para ayudar a su hijo a levantarse.

"Y Drarko la ha pasado peores y no se queja. ¿O alguna vez se lamentó de algo?"

-No- dijo el chico.

"Una de las razones por las que vine aquí fue para evitar que alguien saliera herido. Pero al verte a ti sé que si era por eso, más me hubiera valido quedarme durmiendo. Y si quieres hacer algo útil, deja de lado tus estúpidas dudas y no me estorbes" pausa "Y pensar que alguna vez te tuve de héroe"

Silencio.

"Voy a encontrar a Drarko y a sacarlo de aquí" y miró a Danny con ojos asesinos.

-¿Sabes en dónde está?-

"En algún lugar de la casa. El que más miedo ó tristeza le da"

Danny recordó algo.

-Drarko tenía un tatuaje en la espalda... que parecían letras japonesas-

"¿Qué? ¡Pero la familia de Drarko tiene raíces chinas!"

-Pues eso es lo que vi-

"Dibuja ésas "letras"" le dijo Phantom, alcanzándole papel y lápiz. Miró los trazos "¿Estás seguro que eran estos"

-Seguro. Se quedaron grabados en mi memoria. ¿Qué significan?-

"Akki. Demonio"

Silencio.

"Entonces es peor de lo que pensé. Hay muchas posibilidades que nadie salga de éste lugar, al menos no como seres vivos. ¿Cuál es el lugar de la casa que le da más miedo a Drarko?"

-¿Qué?- preguntó Danny, desconcertado.

"El lugar que más miedo le da a Drarko en toda la casa, ¿dónde está?"

Danny cerró los ojos y se agarró la barbilla con una mano. El lugar que más miedo le diera a Drarko. ¿Había salido de la cocina? Elijah no los iba a dejar cerca, y estaban a poca distancia de la cocina, así que no podía ser. Habían buscado en todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, excepto...

Abrió los ojos. Si le faltaba algo para sentirse culpable, ya lo tenía.

-Está en mi habitación-

.-.

Por segunda vez en su vida se sentía protegido.

Drarko estaba acostado en un sofá, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Dorian. El vampiro le acariciaba la cabeza y la cara, despacio, casi con ternura.

Era una habitación pequeña y sin ventanas pero la luz de un foco en el techo iluminaba los pocos muebles que había allí. El sofá en donde estaban, una mesa ratona, dos sillones y una biblioteca llena de libros. El libro de Drakro, con todas sus cartas dentro, estaba sobre la mesita. No había adornos ni plantas.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano menor- dijo Dorian, de repente –Aunque tú eres mucho más especial para mí-

Drarko abrió los ojos.

-Ahora serás tratado como te mereces. Y quizás hasta logres encontrar una chica que te ame, y de la cual te enamores. Hay personas muy interesantes que quieren conocerte, hace tiempo-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó el gótico.

-"Frente a los humanos no puedo mentir, frente a los vampiros sólo puedo decir la verdad"- le dijo –Ésa es una de las leyes de tu especie. Y es recíproca. Los humanos no mentirán en tu presencia, y los vampiros sólo podrán decirte la verdad- hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos –Me causas cosas extrañas, Drarko-

El gótico lo escuchaba.

-Tienes muchas cosas que me gustan, además de otras que me gustaron desde que supe de tu existencia. Si fueras una chica no dudaría en pedir tu mano en matrimonio- Drarko dejó escapar una risita y se tapó la boca con la mano –Es en serio. ¿Por qué no naciste mujer? ¿O por qué no homosexual, o bi?(1)-

-Porque así lo quiso la Diosa-

-Ah, deidad celosa tenemos ahora- lo miró a los ojos -¿Por qué no te encontré antes? Como hombre o como mujer, me hubiera gustado que fueras mi compañero de raza-

-Mi camino fue otro-

-Todavía recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez. Fue después que fueras expulsado, y antes de volver a la casa de los Moon. Olías a mi hermano, y no sabía cómo acercarme, ¿recuerdas?-

-Recuerdo a un vampiro receloso que quería respuestas. Cambiaste mucho en este tiempo-

-Estaba confundido. Tenía a un muchacho que venía de una familia de magos, que había sobrevivido a los destripadores, salvado a muchos vampiros y aún me faltan cosas por saber-

-¿Por qué viniste a verme?-

-Quería saber qué era de tu vida. Además, tu llamado era demasiado fuerte como para no seguirlo-

-¿Mi... llamado?- preguntó Drakro, confundido.

-Sí, Drarko, tu llamado. Tu corazón estaba llorando-

.-.

Phantom les había dicho que sería mejor no transformarse en fantasmas, pero los tres sabían que iban a tener que hacerlo en cierto momento. Cuando doblaron la esquina que llevaba a la pieza de Danny, tuvieron que frenar en seco para no caerse. Los puntos de contacto con las otras piezas aparecían... no, no aparecían, porque era demasiado limpio como para ser un corte, o cualquier cosa que separe una cosa de otra.

Había una gran esfera negra y azul flotando en medio de un espacio, en donde antes deberían haber estado las habitaciones contiguas a la de Danny. Parecía contener algo líquido que se movía con lentitud, y a veces aparecía alguna esfera plateada. De pronto, se detuvo todo movimiento, y después volvió a moverse.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Vlad.

"Algo que no debió haber pasado" dijo Phantom.

-¿Drarko está adentro?- preguntó Danny.

"Sí, y será mejor que lo saquemos. Parece que llegó al punto crítico, y podría afectar a todo lo que esté a nueve kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Es que no sabías del enorme poder que tienen un Acuoso?" preguntó, al ver la expresión del chico "Si se decide por un bando, el otro no tendrá oportunidad, así que reza para que nadie lo quiera convencer de algo"

-¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó el adulto.

"Ahora sí pueden transformarse en fantasmas, y estén atentos"

Lo miraron, algo confundidos, pero obedecieron. Entonces Phantom agarró la mano de Vlad, y le dijo que hiciera lo mismo con Danny, antes de tomar impulso. Los otros dos lo siguieron, aunque entendieron un segundo después lo que iban a hacer. Saltaron hacia la esfera, quien los recibió como si estuvieran sumergiéndose en una pileta con agua de deshielo, y se los tragó, sin emitir ni un sonido.

.-.

.-.

Si por algún casual alguien notó cierto interés de Elijah por Drarko, no es coincidencia. Y lo mismo Dorian, un personaje basado en un dibujo al estilo de Danny Phantom que vi en deviantart. La tentación de dejar deslizar escenas –al menos- shounen ai era muy fuerte, pero logré resistirme.

Y este capítulo volvió a mis estándares normales. Me tomó menos de un día hacerlo, porque tuve muchas emociones que terminaron en este capítulo. La escena entre Dorian y Drarko me pareció tierna, y aclara ciertas cosas que antes eran ambiguas. Pero después le agregué más cosas, y terminó siendo más largo que el que tenía planeado.

**M.G.**: siempre serás bienvenida. Espero que el fanfic te guste y que merezca tu aprobación. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: de hecho empecé a escribir el capítulo 10, y el final va a estar en ése capítulo o en el 11, si mis cálculos no fallan. Mejor sigue leyendo por lo de Dorian (y tiene algunas sorpresas ése vampiro) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gamy Gasny**: OO Tus halagos me elevan el ego, aceleran mi ánimo pro seguir escribiendo, y estimulan la opción de actualizar más rápido. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**ChicaAyDP**: Dorian es un amigo de Drarko que hace rato no aparecía por su vida. Es un vampiro hermano de una de las "cartas" de Drarko. Espero que no te sigas confundiendo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Dora Aragon**: ya me parecía raro que Krystal Elric no se pasara por aquí... XDD Me confundiste bien. Y si esto casi te hizo llorar, espera a ver cuando Danny se encuentre con un personaje mencionado pero que nunca apareció de forma explícita y directa. Va a darse un cierre al tema Drarko y va a arrancar varios lagrimones a más de una. Estoy planeando hacer otro fanfic propio, el que traduzco es porque me encantó y creo que merece ser traducido. En esta página,. Abajo a la derecha, encontrarás varios programas, entre ellos el YouTube Grabber (sacá los espacios, que este sitio anula los links): http:// elortiba. galeon .com/ bagayos .html Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: y aún hay mucho más que no se ha leído... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, chica.

(1) Por si quedaban dudas, Drarko es heterosexual, al menos en este fic y en "Hijo del Agua" Quería destacar esto, porque si bien me divertí como nunca poniendo roces que podrían tildarse de sugestivos, no pasaban de simples roces "inocentes".

**Próximo capítulo**: "El ángel de Drarko"

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. El ángel de Drarko

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

8: El ángel de Drarko

.-.

Drarko se quedó mirando a Dorian, atónito.

-¿Mi... corazón? ¿Estaba llorando?- preguntó el gótico, sin terminar de creerlo.

-No te enseñaron lo que se siente ser querido, así que no sabes cómo expresar lo que sientes. Pero yo si puedo sentir lo que te pasa-

El gótico desvió la mirada.

-Hay una forma más sencilla de terminar con todo esto. Si quieres, podemos irnos de aquí e ir a ver a mi Maestro. Hace mucho que no lo veo, pero seguimos en contacto, aunque no sea a nivel físico. Y de esta forma acabarás con toda tu desgracia, y podrás empezar de nuevo. Después de todo, sólo te queda una transformación-

-Sí...- Drarko no lo miraba a los ojos.

-O eso era lo que creías-

-¿¡Qué dices!?- lo encaró, sin entender lo que le decía. Era la primera vez en su vida que recordaba haber perdido el control de tal forma como para gritarle a alguien.

-Tranquilo, querido- Dorian le puso las manos en los hombros –Tengo ciertas habilidades que los otros LaSombra no tienen, no sé si te lo había dicho. Y por eso hice esta habitación, en donde pudieras estar a salvo de malos recuerdos. Y volviendo al tema que te interesa, te transformaste mientras dormías. No esperaba que sintieras tanto miedo por ése suceso, pero creo que me equivoqué-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te transformaste mientras dormías en el lugar que más miedo te da. Volviste a la habitación de Danny y al ver la habitación el miedo te invadió. ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?-

Drarko se agarró la cara con las manos. Recordaba el haber vuelto, sí, y recordaba haber entrado a la habitación, pero lo que no recordaba era qué le había causado tanto miedo. ¿Cuál era su mayor temor?

El odio de Danny.

Había muchas cosas que le daban miedo, como el que sus cartas lo despreciaran, o peor aún, que lo odiaran (después de todo, al desprecio y al desamor se había acostumbrado), que realmente fuera el causante de la destrucción de su familia (por más que siempre lo hubieran tratado como un maldito), causarle mucho daño a algún ser querido como...

Danny.

No quería causarle ningún daño, y sabía que iba a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. No le mencionó su limitación de trasformaciones, y no pensaba hacerlo. Pero nunca pensó que Danny podría llegar a odiarlo. Y le sorprendió lo mucho que le dolió el escuchar las palabras de Danny. Dolor que luego se volvió miedo, y entonces todo encajaba.

Danny era su único amigo.

Su ser más querido.

Y si pudiera enamorarse de un varón, estaba seguro que ése varón sería Danny (1).

-¿Te diste cuenta?- le preguntó el vampiro, acariciándole la cabeza -Tu miedo fue tan grande que no lo soportaste. Esta es tu última transformación, Drarko, y ya no puedes volver al mundo humano. Tus ojos de Shinigami no son de gran ayuda... Por cierto, ¿cómo los conseguiste?-

-Un Shinigami vino a verme hace unos años- dijo el gótico, casi sin darse cuenta. No estaba en su naturaleza el mentir y no sabía cómo hacerlo –Me dijo que quería darme un regalo, porque en una de mis vidas pasadas, le hice un enorme favor cuando aún no era un Dios de la Muerte. Dijo que pronto iba a dejar de ser un Shinigami, y que por eso quería darme sus ojos. No sabía qué decir, pero los acepté-

-Oh- Dorian miró sus ojos, sin los lentes de contacto –Eres demasiado especial para los humanos-

-Ningún humano de mi alrededor puede ser clasificado como "normal"-

-Ya lo he visto. Escuché sobre ellos, pero nos estamos desviando del tema. De uno de los temas. Nunca lo dijiste, pero tengo la sospecha. ¿Estabas ciego antes de tener los ojos del Shinigami?-

Drarko lo miró, sorprendido.

-Acerté- no era una pregunta –La magia necesaria para convertir seres en objetos mágicos es enorme, incluso para un mago de la familia Moon. Siendo un niño, y un mago inexperto que usaba por primera vez sus poderes, tenían que dar algo más para que el hechizo saliera bien. Y diste tus ojos. Y como un Destripador de vampiros debe tener sus cinco sentidos funcionando, te enviaron de vuelta. ¿Fue así?-

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Sumé dos mas dos, querido. Eres demasiado noble- hizo una pausa –Y nos desviamos del tema principal. Tu corazón lloraba de miedo y de tristeza. Aquí no hay más personas que te quieran. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-

-...no lo sé-

-¿Qué te ancla a este lugar?-

-A veces no sé por qué siento... cosas... que nunca presencié- Drarko se quedó mirando su libro -No sé por qué soy así, por qué aprendí a ser como soy, si nadie me dio nunca el ejemplo. No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para seguir vivo, o para intentar ser una buena persona. O quién me inscribió en Luna Escarlata. No sé la razón de ésa profecía o por qué la familia Moon, que tenía fama de ser honorable y noble (y no hablo de la realeza) pudo excluir así a uno de sus miembros-

-Quizás naciste en medio de una crisis-

-Pero sé que aún tengo esperanzas. Estuve en situaciones muy malas, con todo en contra, y sobreviví-

-¿Y crees que así será esta vez?-

-Dijiste que no tenían problemas en esperar lo que demorara en pensar mi respuesta-

-Sabemos que apurar a cualquiera de tu especie es un error. Y te conozco, Drarko-

-¿Entonces?- el gótico lo miró.

-Tu tiempo no es el que corre. Es el mío- Drarko no se asombró –Detectaste qué soy apenas me viste. Sabes que soy un espíritu atado a la tierra, y que este cuerpo prestado pronto se desvanecerá. Y por eso te pido un último favor-

-Si puedo hacerlo... –

-La Tortuga de la Luna-

-Pero... eso... – el gótico estaba atónito.

-Sé que es la insignia de tu familia, pero necesito beber su sangre. Es lo único que puede liberarme o, en su defecto, hacer real este cuerpo inventado-

Nunca había visto a Dorian en ése estado. Su sensualidad y su confianza habían desaparecido. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, suplicante e indefenso, y lo confundía. Realmente necesitaba lo que le pedía. Le estaba agarrando las manos, como una chica enamorada cuando se le declara a su primer amor. Estaba al borde de la desesperación, y Drarko podía ver lo mucho que le había costado decírselo después que él se calmara del dolor.

Pero la Tortuga de la Luna...

No sabía qué iba a pasar si la Tortuga perdía algo de su sangre. Si la Tortuga estaba bien, entonces había tiempos de prosperidad, pero si la Tortuga moría, la familia que la cuidaba desaparecía en medio de catástrofes horribles. Y sabía que la de su familia era mucho más especial, y que abarcaba a otros... seres. No sabía a cuáles. Quizás muriera otra Cabeza de Familia.

¿Y le importaba?

¿Tenía que preocuparse por una familia que le había negado la identidad y –si no fuera por la Oráculo- sus poderes y hasta el derecho de vivir? ¿Tenía algún motivo para agradecerles? ¿Se tenía que olvidar de todo lo que había sufrido, que podría haberse evitado si su madre y su padre lo hubieran aceptado como hijo, como lo que era y como debería haber sido? ¿Por qué tendría que tener algún motivo para negarle una ayuda a alguien que sí le dio algo de cariño?

La Oráculo estaba ligada a la Tortuga. Si la Tortuga moría, la Oráculo era libre, y podría volver al mundo de los espíritus, para reencarnar y seguir con su unmei (2) Y era la Oráculo la única que lo había protegido. Liberaba a la Oráculo y salvaba a Dorian. Danny no quería volver a verlo y estaría mejor sin su presencia.

Y eso sin contar lo que lograría. Todos los poderes de la familia Moon pasarían a él, y tendría toda la magia que se le fue negada por no morir en su nacimiento. Lo sabía por las horas que hacía pasado leyendo en la biblioteca familiar, cuando todos dormían, porque le negaban el acceso a cualquier cosa relacionada con magia.

¿Realmente le importaba?

.-.

Los tres eran fuertes, y se habían concentrado en mantenerse agarrados de las manos. Pero apenas entraron, una fuerza mucho mayor hizo que Vlad saliera despedido. Como era el que estaba en el medio, Danny y Phantom se separaron. Cuando Danny intentó buscar a Phantom con la mirada, se encontró con que ya no estaba a la vista, y que ya no sentía el frío a su alrededor.

Miró lo que lo rodeaba y se encontró en un pasillo oscuro, muy alto y muy ancho. Más adelante había algo de luz, en una esquina, aunque no podía ver qué la producía. En el círculo de luz pudo ver que las paredes y el piso (y quizás el techo, aunque no lo podía ver) estaban pintadas como si fueran un mapa estelar. Pudo reconocer la constelación de Orión, y la recorrió con la mirada. Y en el límite de la luz, pudo ver una mano pálida, como la de un chico.

Se acercó, preguntándose si sería posible. Estaba lejos, y cuando acortó la distancia, tratando de no hacer ruido para no asustarlo, empezó a escuchar unos gritos que venían de una habitación cerrada. La luz que escapaba del espacio entre la puerta y el marco indicaba en dónde estaba la puerta.

-¡QUE ES UN DEMONIO!-

-¡¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA LA FAMILIA, SI LA ORÁCULO LO PROTEGE?!-

-¡¿Y el Shinigami?!-

-Ni siquiera lo tocó. Es más, ¡le dio sus ojos! ¿Cómo se supone que nos encarguemos de Drarko ahora?-

Ahora Danny no tenía dudas.

Paró al límite de la luz, del otro lado del pequeño. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, debía tener catorce, y estaba temblando. En la penumbra, podía divisar su figura, oscura y delgada, sentado con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y abrazado a su libro. A Danny se le estrujó el corazón al ver así a su amigo.

-¿Drarko?- preguntó, con voz suave. La figura levantó la cara y sus ojos zafiro y plata brillaron en la oscuridad. Danny avanzó, haciendo que la luz lo hiciera visible, y fue hacia él, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

El otro no se animó ni a preguntarle quién era.

-Eres demasiado noble- Danny empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, y no se sorprendió al notar que estaba en su forma de fantasma –Ven aquí-

Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo llevó hasta la luz, para abrazarlo. Tenía una idea de cómo era no tener a ningún ser querido a su lado, aunque sabía que lo que había sufrido Drarko no se comparaba con lo que le había tocado sufrir a él. Pero ahora no podía dejar que la culpa lo dominara. Si podía hacer algo por su amigo, era reconfortarlo. Lo abrazó con suavidad, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza. El otro no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó al fin, sin apartarse.

-Alguien que te estaba buscando porque necesitaba decirte lo valioso que eres- dijo Danny, sin dudar. El pequeño Drarko era tan frágil y, a la vez, tan fuerte... Mucho más fuerte de lo que él mismo había sido.

-¿Me... conoces?-

-Aún no, pero te conoceré en un par de años, en Luna Escarlata- lo miró a los ojos –Vamos a ser amigos, vamos a pasar por muchas cosas, y te pido perdón desde lo más profundo de mi ser por lo que pueda llegar a hacerte sufrir- lo miró directo a los ojos –Eres demasiado noble y fuerte para lo que te ha tocado vivir, y para lo que vivirás-

-¿Eres mi ángel guardián? ¿Ahora te merezco?-

-¿Qué?-

-La Cabeza de la familia dijo que no merecía tener un ángel guardián, porque soy peor que un demonio. ¿Ya no lo soy?-

A Danny le temblaban las manos. Lo estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo muchas cosas y no sabiendo cómo decirlas.

-No lo eres. Nunca lo fuiste. Quizás hayan querido hacerte creer otra cosa, pero eres demasiado bueno. Y si pudiera enamorarme de un hombre, estoy seguro que me enamoraría de vos(3)-

Silencio.

-¿Por qué has aparecido en éste momento, ángel?- le preguntó Drarko, curioso.

-Porque me necesitás, y sé que vos estuviste presente cuando otros te necesitaron-

-Era lo que tenía que hacer. No es nada especial... –

-Sí lo es. Pocas personas habrían hecho lo mismo que vos, y no te han dado el cariño que te mereces. Por favor... Si vuelves a verme, no dejes que te haga daño-

-Pero yo no quiero dañar a nadie-

-Y yo no quiero que resultes lastimado-

-Pero si la otra persona es más valiosa para mí que yo mismo... –

Danny sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse... ¿seco?. Las imágenes empezaban a tornarse borrosas, y Drarko lo miró, confundido. Estaba empezando a desvanecerse en el aire.

-¡Esperá! ¡Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte!- quiso gritar, pero la imagen ya se había alejado.

Ahora había muchas cosas que encajaban.

No entendía cómo, pero él acababa de encontrarse con Drarko, pero con el Drarko de catorce años. Dos años después iría a Luna Escarlata y se encontrarían. ¿Acaso había pasado lo que pensaba? ¿Podía haber viajado en el tiempo y haberse encontrado a Drakro antes de conocerse en Luna Escarlata?

¿Y en dónde estaba el Drarko actual?

.-.

Elijah encontró la habitación después de una búsqueda exhaustiva. Drarko era Acuoso, y su rastro era difícil de seguir, pero no imposible. Y había una gran concentración acuosa dentro de ésa habitación, por más que ahora estuviera hecha pedazos. Había pasado algo muy grande ahí, porque lo único que vio fue el libro de Drarko y...

...un dragón.

¿Qué hacía un dragón en el medio de ése lugar?

Su energía era distinta a la de Drarko. Había trozos de hielo de distintos tamaños flotando alrededor, como si formasen una órbita. Pero era un hielo diferente, y Elijah no quería suponer lo peor.

Cuando había entrado, había cambiado a Metaloso.

Su pelo ahora era totalmente blanco, picudo y firme. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto casi por completo con las cintas blancas, excepto su estómago y la parte inferior de la espalda (espalda; era la zona anterior a la que se llamaba de otra forma) El flotar no era ningún problema, aunque tenía sus dudas de por qué había cambiado si él no lo había querido. La gema blanca rodeada de cintas estaba en su pie derecho.

Sintió cómo Danny estaba por allí cerca, y decidió traerlo hasta allí. Sospechaba lo que pasaba, pero tenía que confirmarlo. Extendió sus cintas hasta que lo encontró, y lo sacó del pasado de Drarko,

Ahora tenía que enfrentarse al presente.

.-.

.-.

Cierta persona me dijo que mis capítulos eran muy cortos, así que decidí hacerlos más largos. Espero que este les haya gustado, porque el final está a la vuelta de la esquina... De hecho termina en el capítulo 10, mismo que le da título al fanfic

**Roberta-Marizza2802**: cuantos halagos... Y no temas, en éste fanfic y el anterior ("Hijo del agua") es hetero. Y va a haber una escena "demasiado sugerente" al final, aunque no es "tan" como podrías imaginarte. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Zaeta Ketchum**: olas, este nombe me suena de DeviantArt... Y sí, los de YouTube están volviéndose locos y empezaron a borrar videos, aunque hay algunos que todavía sobreviven (mejor apurate) Sobre Dorian se va a saber mucho en el capítulo siguiente, en donde sale de escena de forma "permanente", digamos. El capítulo con el mismo título que el fanfic es el último, el 10, en donde se revelan muchas cosas y hay una escena muy esperada entre dos personajes conocidos. Gracias por tu apoyo

**ChicaAyDP**: cuando guste, señorita. Y con respecto a la escenita que pedís... Esperá a leer el capítulo 10, que es el final, si es que los dos están vivos (de paso, es el que le da título todo el fanfic). Y de hecho estaba pensando en una de esas parejas para mi próximo fanfic Yaoi de Danny Phantom. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: seeeeeee, aunque las cosas no son lo que parecen. Elijah no es TAN importante como Drakro, pero tiene su razón de estar. Y sobre Dorian, se va a saber bastante en el próximo capítulo, y quizás más de una se sorprenda. Gracias por tu apoyo, compatriota.

**Giosseppe**: también tengo ganas de poner alguna escena romántica, o algo más subido de tono. Quizás haga dos finales, una "normal" y la otra con una escena íntima entre Danny y Drarko. Es el impulso yaoi, escribí mucho de ése género y me quería probar que podría escribir algo "no-yaoi" para variar. Pero ya tengo planeados, al menos, dos fanfics: uno yaoi de esta misma serie, un shounen ai Skulker/Tecnius, y quizás un Gregor/Danny. Elijah está celoso por ciertas razones que ya se verán después. A mí también me emociona el saber que puedo mover el corazón de mis lectoras. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gamy Gasny**: Y si ESTO te pareció revelador, espera a leer los dos siguientes capítulos, que son los últimos y tienen algunas cosas muy esperadas por las lectoras (yaoistas y no yaoistas) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sherlyn Mizuhara**: Me alegra mucho leer esas cosas. Espero que esta fanfic también te gusta, ya que terminé de escribir el final (capítulo 10) y se resuelven muchos misterios. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chica93**: fue un gusto poder intercambiar mensajes con vos. Y perdé ciudad, que le falta sufrir algo peor a todo lo que le pasó (pobre Drarko... snif) Espero que te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Basado en una experiencia real, aunque conmigo fue con una chica. ¿Alguna duda sobre la sexualidad de Drarko?

(2) La palabra que utilizó Drarko es "unmei", que es una palabra japonesa que se utiliza para referirse al destino que puede ser cambiado.

(3) ¿Les suena? Mismo punto que en (1)

**Próximo capítulo**: "La Oráculo de la familia Moon"

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. La Oráculo de la familia Moon

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

9: La Oráculo de la familia Moon

.-.

Danny se dio cuenta que lo que lo estaba alejando de Drarko eran unas cintas blancas. Trató de sacárselas, pero parecían estar pegadas a él. No siquiera podía moverlas de su cuerpo, así que dejó que lo arrastraran. Quizás lo llevaran a otro recuerdo.

Cuando divisó a Elijah (y no a Phantom) se sorprendió. Tenía el pelo picudo y totalmente blanco, además de estar cubierto con la cinta blanca que lo había llevado hasta allí, excepto por la parte inferior del pecho y la espalda. Miró a su alrededor y notó que se acercaba hacia una habitación que flotaba, hecha pedazos, cerca de un dragón, junto con trozos de hielo.

-¿Qué pasó?- fue lo primero que le preguntó cuado llego al lado de Elijah.

"Ya te darás cuenta" dijo el otro, y desapareció.

.-.

Phantom no se sorprendió el encontrarse siendo arrastrado fuera de la esfera. Una vez de vuelta a la casa, se encontró con Vlad, quien le preguntó qué había pasado. Había vuelto a ser Phantom.

"Creo que lo encontramos" le dijo Phantom "Lo que pase de aquí en adelante es cosa de Danny"

.-.

-Hola, chico acuático- dijo una voz dulce.

Danny miró hacia todos lados, y se dio cuenta que era el dragón quien le hablaba. Pero notó que era una dragona, una dragona grande y larga como una serpiente, con escamas negras y panza azul. Le recordó a los dragones asiáticos, y vio que tenía dos largos bigotes en la cara y patas de cinco garras(1).

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó Danny, sin entender.

-Soy la Oráculo de la familia Moon- el otro se sorprendió –Gracias a Drarko, ahora soy un espíritu que es libre de volver al cielo-

-¿En dónde está Drarko?-

-No creo que puedas verlo hasta su siguiente reencarnación-

Silencio.

-¿Está... muerto?- preguntó Danny, temblando.

-No según lo que los humanos llaman "muerte" Tampoco es un fantasma o un espíritu-

-Drarko... – Danny bajó la mirada, lleno de culpa.

-¿No te preguntas por qué estoy aquí?- quiso saber la dragona. Danny levantó la cabeza y la Oráculo llevó una de sus garras hasta el rostro del chico para secarle las lágrimas -Tengo algo para ti-

-¿Qué es?-

-Cuando la Oráculo es liberada, debe darle algo a quien la libere. Y en éste caso, fue gracias a Drarko que estoy libre. Quise concederle un deseo, pero él me dijo que te lo cedía a ti. Un deseo sin límite alguno. Así que, ¿qué es lo que deseas?-

Silencio.

Danny no podía asimilarlo.

-Puedo darte lo que quieras- dijo la Oráculo-dragona –Puedo devolverle la vida a tus seres queridos y que tu vida sea como antes, sin ningún hecho que los separe. Puedo hacerte más poderoso que todos los fantasmas juntos. Puedo hacerte sabio, fuerte, poderoso, rico o lo que quieras. Puedo hacer que toda una galaxia esté a tus órdenes. Puedo traer la paz al mundo. Puedo darte poder, riqueza, amor, o el más profundo de tus sueños. Así que, ¿qué deseas, Danny?-

Danny no podía cerrar la boca.

-¿Acaso no quieres volver a ver a tu familia? ¿Volver a tenerlos a tu lado? ¿Que tus padres te abracen y te digan que te aman? ¿Volver a ver a tus amigos, a tus profesores y a todos tus seres queridos?-

-Seres queridos... –

-Tómate tu tiempo. Y sí, es en serio, es real y te cumpliré lo que desees, sin efectos secundarios o malas interpretaciones- la Oráculo-dragona se sentó sobre lo que debía haber sido una de las paredes exteriores de la habitación, esperando.

Danny no podía creerlo.

Tenía la oportunidad de volver a ver a toda su familia de nuevo. De verlos vivos y sanos a su lado. De hablar de nuevo con Sam y Tucker, y con sus compañeros de escuela. Su maestro volvería a ser el mismo, y vería a Valerie... Su vida volvería a ser como antes, batallando contra los fantasmas y...

-Si quieres, puedo hacer que sólo tú recuerdes todo esto. O borrarles a todos la memoria. Para mí es sencillo-

Danny temblaba. Tenía un enorme poder a su disposición. Podría ver a su familia de nuevo y...

¿Vlad?

¿Volverían a ser enemigos? ¿Acaso olvidarían todo por lo que habían pasado, y la agresión volvería? Pero ¿qué era lo más valioso para él? ¿Volver a su vida anterior, o quedarse con Vlad? Cuándo dijo que no se arrepentía, ¿lo dijo de verdad o porque sabía que no podía volver atrás y revivir a su familia?

-¿Querido?- escuchó que lo llamaba la Oráculo –Estás temblando, ¿te sientes bien?-

Querido...

Ser querido...

Seres queridos...

-Sí- dijo Danny, decidido –Ya sé qué es lo que deseo-

.-.

-No puedo- dijo al fin Drarko.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dorian, sin entender.

-Puedo encontrar otras formas de hacerlo, pero no voy a poner en riesgo a toda mi familia-

-Pero... Es el único favor que... –

-No puedo hacerlo, Dorian. Si sólo fuera mi vida no habría problemas, pero... –

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido.

Dorian le dio un puñetazo en el medio del pecho, cortándolo en seco y dejándolo sin aire. Drarko se tambaleó, y el vampiro lo agarró de los brazos, empujándolo con su peso. Cayeron al piso, Dorian arriba, y con un rápido movimiento, le clavó los colmillos en el cuello.

El gótico se alarmó, pero no por lo que Dorian pensaba. Trató de sacárselo de encima, pero el vampiro no lo dejaba. O así fue hasta que empezó a sentir cómo algo helado le atravesaba los huesos. Sus colmillos se quebraron y soltó a Drarko, alarmado, sin entender qué sucedía.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Sintió cómo lo que él supuso que era la sangre de Drarko empezaba a distribuirse por todo su cuerpo, congelándolo todo a su paso. Sintió como su cuerpo se enfriaba hasta más allá del cero absoluto, y se le doblaron las piernas. Cuando cayó arrodillado al piso, se tomó la garganta y sólo encontró un bloque de hielo. Lo mismo le pasó a todo su cuerpo, en menos de tres segundos.

Miró a Drarko, quien intentaba levantarse, y lo miraba, lleno de tristeza. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a su Maestro? Si le había dicho que la sangre de un Acuoso, o cualquier cosa similar, estaba prohibida, debía ser por algo. Los LaSombra se prohibían muy pocas cosas. Su cuerpo empezó a volverse transparente, como un bloque de hielo, y con él todo lo que lo rodeaba. Cuando Dorian fue sólo un bloque de hielo, explotó.

Y fue una gran explosión.

Toda la habitación recibió el impacto, y la mitad de las paredes salieron despedidas. Todo lo que había dentro quedó reducido a escombros. Las cartas habían actuado rápido, y habían protegido a Drarko, impidiendo que el hielo lo golpeara. Salubri le curó la mordida, sacando los restos de colmillos. El gótico se dejó hacer, y no impidió que su figura de Acuoso se manifestara.

Ya no quedaba nada.

¿Qué lo ataba a ése lugar?

Las cartas empezaron a flotar a su alrededor, tratando de consolarlo. Drarko vio que era lo último que tenía que hacer, y todas las cartas se posaron en sus manos, con suavidad. Agarró su libro, en donde había escrito durante años todo el conocimiento vampírico que había jurado conservar, al menos hasta que quienes se lo confiaran pudieran volver a caminar como vampiros. Sus cartas habían confiado en él, y ahora era el momento de devolverles el favor.

-Quizás como mago no pueda hacerlo, pero sigo siendo un Acuoso- les dijo.

El libro se volvió negro y perdió su forma, haciéndose más alargado. Cuando recuperó el color, era una lanza china, azul con la hoja blanca y las cintas negras, llena de adornos con dragones divinos. Más que hecha para un emperador, parecía hecha para un dios.

Las cartas empezaron a flotar en círculo, al nivel de los ojos de Drarko. Sostuvo la lanza con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía una de las cintas que le rodeaban la cabeza. Su gema negra había vuelto a aparecer en su frente, y vio que ahora tenía un kimono negro con detalles azules, abierto en la espalda. Su pelo flotaba a su alrededor, como si estuviera sumergido.

-Mi Diosa es el Agua y mi Aliada es el Viento. Que el espíritu que cuida a mi familia lleve a estos seres a su estado anterior. Que los conocimientos que me fueron confiados regresen a los seres de los que provinieron. Y que la Diosa me ampare hasta el final de este hechizo-

Luego empezó a recitar en chino. Las cartas empezaron a girar sobre sí mismas y a alejarse, siempre formando un círculo a la altura de su visión. El pelo de Drarko se agitó, y sus ojos y la gema en su frente brillaron. Las cartas empezaron a agrandarse, cada una con una forma diferente, según lo que representaran.

Podía sentir lo que costaba el hechizo. Podía sentir cómo su energía pasaba a la lanza, y cómo pasaba de la lanza a las cartas, que tomaban su forma anterior, entera y sin mutilaciones. El majoujin (2) brillaba bajo sus pies, y cuando la última carta tomó su forma, la lanza se desvaneció.

Y él casi lo hace.

Salubri fue el primero en llegar hasta él. Eran veintidós seres, y todos querían agradecerle lo que había hecho por ellos. "Regresen a sus hogares" fue el pensamiento de Drarko y los envió a donde habían vivido hasta la noche anterior que los atraparan. Se sintió flotar en medio de los escombros y no sintió el alivio que esperaba.

-Ay, niño, eres demasiado bueno- escuchó una voz femenina.

Frente a sus ojos apreció la Oráculo de su familia, en su forma de Dragona. La había visto dos veces antes, pero ahora no tenía fuerza para reverenciarla. La Oráculo le pasó el hocico por la cara, como si fuera un gato mimoso.

-Vamos, aún no puedes irte. Tienes derecho a un deseo, ¿sabes?- Drarko no entendía –Me liberaste-

Le devolvió algo de energía, y pudo volver a hablar.

-Oráculo, ¿de qué habla?- le preguntó.

-Has demostrado que no soy infalible, y que mis predicciones pueden estar equivocadas, querido. Demostrado eso, mi castigo termina. Ahora podré volver a ser un espíritu libre, pero antes tengo que concederte un deseo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que la profecía que hice sobre ti ha fallado. Si le hubieses entregado la Tortuga de la Luna a Dorian, entonces yo hubiese estado en lo cierto y seguiría cautiva, incluso sin familia Moon, ya que hubiese pasado a otra familia. Pero has demostrado ser más noble de lo que todos creían, y con eso soy libre-

Drarko trató de asimilar todo lo que le decía. ¿La profecía estaba errada? ¿Ya no había razón para seguir mortificándose? ¿Y todo lo que habían dicho sobre él? ¿Acaso eran mentiras causadas por el miedo y la superstición?

-Así es querido- Drarko levantó la cabeza y la miró –Podrás volver a tu casa y recibir todo el cariño que siempre mereciste. Como Acuoso eres invaluable, y estarán bastante confundidos al no encontrarme más. O podrás irte y ser un Acuoso libre, lejos de la familia Moon y de todos los que te dañaron. Después que conceda el deseo, podrás hacer lo que quieras-

-¿Un deseo?-

-Así es, querido Drarko- le pasó el costado de una garra por una mejilla –Tienes derecho a un deseo sin límites-

-¿Puedo dárselo a otra persona?- preguntó, después de un rato.

-Si así lo quieres, sí-

-Quisiera que el deseo pasara a Danny-

-Como quieras, querido. ¿Y te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Lo que desee, Oráculo-

.-.

.-.

¿Y quién dijo que la Oráculo debía tener forma humana? Después de hacer un CMV de esta serie con el tema "Stupid Girls" recordé a la muchacha dragona y ya que estaba... Lo subí a Youtbe y es el CMV que más me gustó hacer, porque no sólo me divertí sino que la canción que usé (y el capítulo del concurso de belleza) expresan de tal forma ciertos aspectos de mi forma de pensar, que pensé que me los habían extraído del cerebro.

Para aquéllas que quieran bajarse el YouTubeGrabber, en esta página, abajo a la derecha encontrarán diversos programas, entre ellos este que nos interesa: http:// elortiba .galeon .com / bagayos .html (es una biblioteca digital, y puse espacios porque en este sitio los links no aparecen) Y si quieren ver qué kimono usó Drarko en el hechizo, está en mi cuenta de Deviantart: Nakokun. Deviantart. Com.

**Roberta-Marizza2802**:así es, señorita. Pero no se enloquezca, que en el próximo se aclaran todas las dudas. Me emocionó mucho el leer tus halagos, y sí voy a cambiar: voy a tratar de ser cada vez mejor. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chica93**: Dorian es un personaje extraño, en otro fanfic resulta ser el primer novio y amante de Drarko... aunque sólo se menciona este hecho de forma superficial (en la reescritura de "Su sombra") Los LaSombra son muy engañosos, y hay que andar con cuidado si te enconarás con uno... Y sep, la escena podría haberse tomado como una demostración de amistad, aunque pensé que se lo iban a tomar como algo tirando a yaoi... Aunque puede ser tomado de las dos formas. Drarko sufre, pero en el próximo capítulo va a haber un "final feliz" a mi manera... Aunque me quedé con ganas de alguna escena subida de tono. Ya dibujé a Drarko en Deviantart, aunque transformado a medias, pero como me lo pedís de forma tan amable, voy a intentar dibujarlo transformado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: así era este chico, aunque luego volvería a verse con Dorian y pasarían muchas cosas... Y sí que maduró, a los golpes pero maduró. Y toda su vida fue justificada por los sucesos de este capítulo. Y también tengo ganas como no tenés idea de que haya escenas de alto voltaje, y casi todas incluyen a Drarko. De hecho, en el próximo yaoi de Danny Phantom va a aparece Drarko y no van a quedar decepcionadas. Y a mí también me deja un extraño vacío el saber que un fanfic como este termina, también lo quiero mucho... Pero será hasta la próxima. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, compatriota.

**Sherlyn Mizuhara**: buenas y santas, señorita. Me alegra mucho el saber que mis fics siguen gustando, y que te causen tantos sentimientos positivos. Espero que este y el último capítulo (el que sigue) también sean de tu agrado. Gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Los dragones divinos chinos tienen cinco garras, y son los más respetados e importantes de la mitología asiática.

(2) Majoujin son ésos dibujos que se hacen (por lo general en el suelo) cuando se quiere realizar un hechizo. El caso más conocido es el de Sakura de, Card Captor Sakura, cuando usaba una carta o estaba por capturarla.

**Nos leemos en el próximo (y último) capítulo**: Dragones de Agua

Nakokun


	10. Dragones de Agua

.-.

Dragones de Agua

.-.

10: Dragones de Agua

.-.

-¿Por qué luchas?- le había preguntado una vez una de sus cartas -¿Por qué siempre vas contra todo lo que dicen de ti?-

Drarko no respondió enseguida. Miró a Brujah, algo sorprendido por ser él quien hacía la pregunta, y por la pregunta en sí. Pensó por un buen rato, con los ojos cerrados (sus nuevos ojos de Shinigami, lo más extraño que había visto en su vida) y luego los abrió.

-Porque si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará por mí- respondió al fin.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste en realidad?- le preguntó LaSombra, todavía escéptica por lo que había hecho el chico con ellos.

-Porque eso sería lo que me hubiera gustado que alguien hiciera por mí en ésa situación- dijo Drarko.

-¿Y por qué no destruyes a todos los que te han dañado?- quiso saber Tremere –Nosotros podríamos ayudarte, así que poder tienes... –

-No quiero hacer daño a nadie-

-Pero te han hecho daño- insistió Tremere.

-Y yo no quiero hacer lo mismo. La Oráculo siempre ha tenido la razón, pero creo que si lucho lo suficiente, podré evitar el dañar a los Moon-

-No te referiste a ellos como tu familia- notó Nosferatu.

-Sólo nos une la sangre- le respondió, mirándola –Pero para ser una familia no es necesario tener los mismos genes. Creo que lo más importante es el afecto. Y eso... no me lo han dado-

-¿Y por qué no lloras?- le pregunto Salubri –Si te desahogas... –

-Ya he llorado lo suficiente- cortó Drarko –Ya no tengo más lágrimas y no quiero gastar más energía llorando-

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te hace seguir?- le preguntó Gangrel.

-Con mis ojos puedo ver la fecha y la forma en que morirá un ser, entre otras cosas. Pero la mía cambia a cada momento, y es confuso. Mi destino no está tallado en mármol. Y mi ángel dijo que yo era valioso... Y que nos conoceríamos en un par de años. Quiero ser merecedor de su compañía, y fue... Extraño. Sabía de ustedes, aunque no lo dijo de forma directa, y fue la primera persona que me abrazó. Creo que ésa es la persona por la que he de vivir. O morir-

-¿Ahora te gustan los hombres?- preguntó Toreador, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es eso. Si él ó yo fuera mujer... entonces sí. Y si mi ángel dijo que mi vida es valiosa, he de vivirla aunque me cueste más lágrimas... –

-...de sangre, ibas a decir- completó LaSombra.

-Supongo que sí- hizo una pausa –Pero si es por mi ángel, valdrá la pena-

.-.

-Pero antes quiero saber algo- dijo Danny -¿Puedes contestarme algunas cosas?-

-Si, querido. Pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo contestarte, por diversos motivos- dijo la Oráculo.

-¿Quién causó todo esto? Las apariciones, quiero decir-

-Esa fui yo. Estaba a punto de llegar a un momento crucial en mi existencia, la de ser liberada, y mi esencia afectaba a todos los seres relacionados con el Agua, ya sean Acuosos o Acuáticos. Y más a los cercanos a la familia Moon. Drarko estaba afectado, y tú también, aunque hubo otros... como tu padre y Elijah. ¿Otra pregunta, querido?-

-¿En dónde está Drarko ahora?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, querido-

-¿Qué pasará con él?-

-Tampoco te contestaré. ¿Quieres preguntar algo más?-

-¿Qué es él ahora?-

-Drarko nació en el año del perro de agua, pero él en realidad tiene el alma de un dragón. Y un dragón nunca pasa desapercibido- la Oráculo se irguió, orgullosa –Drarko es un Dragón de Agua, al igual que yo. Y podría ser el próximo Oráculo y quedar atrapado en la familia Moon, o podría ser un ser de enorme poder en la Zona Fantasma, más poderoso que Clocwork, incluso, o cualquier cosa que desee, como Acuoso, puede hacerlo. Y sé que va a hacer muchas cosas importantes, sea cual sea su destino. Ahora, ¿otra pregunta más o prefieres obtener tu deseo?-

-No- dijo Danny –No tengo más preguntas. Y quiero que me concedas mi deseo, por favor-

-Escucho, señorito-

-Quiero que Drarko sea feliz-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Acaso no quieres algo para vos, como poder, dinero, fama, amor?-

-Quizás en otra etapa de mi vida los hubiera querido, pero ahora serían cosas huecas y sin sabor. Prefiero que Drarko tenga algo de la felicidad que se le negó-

-¿Sabes qué era lo que más feliz hizo a Drarko?-

-...No...-

-La primera vez en toda su vida que se sintió querido y protegido fue cuando apareciste en su pasado. ¿Y sabes cuál era su mayor miedo?- Danny negó con la cabeza –Que lo odiaras-

-Es por eso que quiero que sea feliz. No sé si soy digno de su amistad... Y no sé si le hago bien-

-¿Y él te hizo bien?-

-Sin él y sin Vlad no habría podido salir adelante. Quizás me habría suicidado o nunca habría salido de la depresión sin ellos-

-¿Estás seguro que sólo deseas la felicidad de Drarko?-

-Sí-

-Muy bien- la Oráculo levantó la cabeza, sonriendo, y levantó la cabeza de Dany con una garra para que sus ojos se conectaran –Buenas noches-

.-.

Danny se sentía bien. Estaba rodeado de algo blando y cálido, y cuando su cerebro logró volver a conectar sus circuitos, abrió los ojos.

Estaba en su cama.

Se levantó, sin entender nada, y se frotó los ojos. ¿Había sido un sueño? Su pieza estaba como la había dejado la noche anterior, y no se veía ni a Elijah ni a Vlad por ningún lado.

Miró al otro lado de la cama y se le cortó la respiración. Drarko dormía con tranquilidad. Parecía estar teniendo un sueño feliz, porque estaba sonriendo. Danny no se pudo contener más y lo abrazó, despertándolo.

Estaba en su forma de fantasma.

-¿Ángel?- preguntó el gótico cuando pudo decir algo. Danny levantó la cabeza, volviendo a su forma humana, y lo miró a los ojos –Danny... –

-Drarko, lo siento. Lamento mucho el haberte hecho pasar por todo esto... –

-Era lo que tenía que pasar- lo cortó el otro.

-¿Qué?-

-La Oráculo me pidió que me quedara hasta después que pidieras el deseo. Al parecer, como su predicción fue errónea, pudo volver a ser un espíritu libre. Y yo estoy libre de culpa y cargo, así que... ¿¡Danny!?-

Danny le estaba sacando la camisa del pijama y lo dio vuelta, rápido. Drarko quedó sentado con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, como un japonés, y las manos adelante, sosteniéndolo para no caer sobre las almohadas. Danny le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Ya no está-

-¿El tatuaje?-

-Desapareció, Drarko-

-¿No te había hablado de eso antes?-

-No-

-Me lo hicieron cuando nací. Era algo para que nadie olvidara la profecía... –

Danny le rodeó el torso con los brazos y le dio un beso en la espalda y otro en la nuca. Drarko se calló enseguida y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, pero no lo apartó.

-¿Por qué no naciste mujer, Drarko?-

-Ya me preguntaron cosas parecidas-

-¿Tenés idea de las cosas que querría hacerte si fueras una chica?-

-¿Y por qué yo debería ser una chica? ¿Por qué no vos?-

-Habría una mejor solución para eso... –

-Así se nace, Danny, no se hace (1)-

-Jorobar... – hizo una pausa –Tenés todo lo que me gustaría encontrar en una chica, y algunas cosas más. Pero sos un chico y a mí me gustan las féminas, Drarko-

-El sentimiento y la situación son mutuos, amigo- pausa -¿Tampoco te había dicho que te pareces a mi ángel de la guarda?-

-No-

-Recordaba que tenía pelo blanco y ojos verdes. Pero no recordaba más detalles. Cuando te vi por primera vez no sabía cómo acercarme, porque podía estar equivocado... Pero ahora sé que eras vos. No sé cómo, pero vos fuiste ése ángel-

-¿Y te pensás que fuiste y sos algo diferente para mí?-

Durante un buen rato, se quedaron en silencio, Danny sin soltarlo y con su cabeza en el hombro de Drarko, quien había puesto sus manos sobre las del chico fantasma. ¿Por qué habían nacido de esa forma y no de otra? (2) ¿Y por qué no se sacaba la camisa del pijama, para sentir la piel de Drarko sobre la suya?

-¡¡¡DANNY!!!-

Plasmius apareció atravesando una de las paredes, asustado como si hubiera visto al diablo. Apenas vio a su hijo voló hacia él y lo abrazó, deshaciendo el abrazo entre los dos chicos.

-¿EstásbienDannyestáslastimadocómollegasteaquíquépasóahíadentro?

-Papá, respira- le dijo Danny.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estamos bien, papá. Drarko y yo estamos bien. No estamos lastimados y... es una larga historia para contar-

Cuando se calmó, volvió a su forma humana. Danny notó que era la primera vez que Drarko veía a su padre como fantasma. Reparó en que su amigo todavía tenía el torso desnudo. Y su padre también lo notó.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó, con cara de póquer.

-Nooooooooo, nada- dijo Danny, mientras Drarko se reía por lo bajo. Y entonces se acordó -¿Y Elijah?-

-Oh, ¿no te diste cuenta, Danny?- preguntó Drarko.

-Iluminame- dijo el aludido.

-Él era un Metaloso, tal y como yo soy un Acuoso. Hace seis meses se transformó por última vez, y luego de los sucesos que conocemos, volvió para ayudar a la Oráculo de mi familia. Somos de la misma especie, pero de distinta raza-

-¿Ése chico?- preguntó Vlad.

-Así es- sonrió el gótico –Y si no les incomoda, ¿podríamos desayunar? Va a ser algo muy difícil de explicar el por qué estamos los tres sobre la cama y yo tengo el torso descubierto-

-Oh- Vlad pareció darse cuenta de lo extraño de la escena y decidió irse –Y no hagan "travesuras" antes de desayunar, por lo menos- Danny le tiró una almohada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te metiste en mis recuerdos?- preguntó el gótico.

-Pero aquí no estamos en la escuela y no hay nadie, excepto mi padre, que pueda tildar esto de escena yaoi (3) –

-¿Tu padre lee mangas yaoi?-

-No lo creo- hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de otra cosa que se le había pasado por alto -¿Y qué pasará ahora entre tú y la familia Moon?-

-Sin la Oráculo no sabremos qué nos sucederá en el futuro, así que podremos hacer lo que consideremos mejor para la familia. Y como la profecía terminó siendo falsa, no hay ningún motivo por el cual deban avergonzarse de que yo sea de su misma sangre-

-¿En dónde vives, Drarko? Nunca fui a tu casa-

-En la casa Moon, a una hora de la ciudad. Cuando volvimos de Amity Park, estaban especialmente sensibles por la actividad fantasmal atípica, y no hubiera sido buena idea que apareciera un mitad fantasma en casa-

-Oh- pausa -¿Y tus cartas?-

-Las liberé porque pensé... Pensé que no iba a volver al mundo humano. Ahora volvieron a sus lugares de origen y volvieron a ser vampiros- pausa -¿Y vamos a desayunar o no?- preguntó Drarko, sonriendo.

-Tengo una última pregunta antes de eso- dijo Danny, y empezó a sacarse el pijama y a vestirse.

-Ya me imagino- dijo Drarko, haciendo lo mismo. ¿Para qué iban a irse a piezas separadas? Si no pensaban hacer "travesuras"...

-¿Por qué no naciste mujer?-

Drarko suspiró y sonrió.

.-.

FIN

.-.

.-.

La tentación de tirar todo y escribir una escena yaoi fue más fuerte que nunca. Tuve que resistirme con uñas y dientes, como no tienen idea, a lanzarme a escribir lo que mi libido me ordenaba. Más porque ayer fue el fin de semana Danny Phantom y vi seis capítulos nuevos que me dieron nuevas ideas para terminar este capítulo.

Costó, y costó bastante, pero al final lo terminé, cerré el misterio principal de Elijah y de Drarko y me imagino cuántas cosas podrían haber hecho si ambos hubieran decidido hacer "travesuras" El próximo yaoi va a tener a Drarko, eso ténganlo por seguro.

(1) y (2) Si no lo adivinaron, "¿Por qué no nacimos homosexuales?" es la pregunta que no dijeron.

(3) Si lo hubiera querido hacer más yaoi, hubiera seguido "Pero si querés podemos hacerla yaoi" y después se habrían deshecho de todo lo que llevaban encima. Por cierto, Danny iba a ir arriba.

**Amazona Verde**: wow, no esperaba verte por aquí (yo feliz) Phantom (Elijah) va a aparecer en otro de mis fanfics, pero no n uno de DP (aunque no descarto ponerlo en un trío con Danny y Drarko, yum¬) Y Elijah bien que tiene sus razones, como habrás visto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sherlyn** **mizuhara**: Así es la vida, señorita. Espero haber satisfecho sus deseos. Gracias por su apoyo.

**Chica93:** por supuesto, si publico un fanfic, lo termino sí o sí (aunque pasen meses sin actualizar…) Gracias a tu comentario empecé a dibujar cómo sería el hechizo de Drakro, pero es tan detallado que quedó en bocetos (aún) cuando lo termine lo subo a Deviantart. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ceci-94-fanatik**: Y así es la cosa, aquí termina este fanfic… Lo cual no quiere decir que voy a dejar esta serie así como así… Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: El pertenecer a un mismo país nos hermana aunque no haya lazo sanguíneo o político directo. Me encanta saber que hay más argentinas por aquí, como Lilith. Y ya viste que conmigo siempre se puede esperar cualquier vuelta de tuerca… Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, compatriota.

Si quieren ver más cosas de DP, vayan a mi cuenta de LiveVideo (que YouTube se vaya al carajo, me borarron tres videos y otros ni me los dejaron subir, los guachos) Hay para todos los gustos en http:// www. /Nakokun

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, y nos veremos en mi próximo proyecto (y ésta vez sí, un yaoi)

Nakokun


End file.
